Remember
by MiladyMoOn
Summary: [LE.JP] Les méandres de la mémoires sont obscurs et le passé tenace... Mais deux personnes cessent t'elles réellement de s'aimer un jour? Surtout lorsqu'elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre... Le passé nous rattrape toujours. Après la 7 Année
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà, je me remets aux fics… Ca faisait longtemps, et ça m'avait manqué de plus écrire !

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à cette chère J.K.Rowling.

N'hésitez pas à être critique et à souligner mes erreurs, car c'est ainsi que je pourrais m'améliorer!

Et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur…

Bonne lecture !

**Remember**

**1- Try To Remember**

_« Des jets de lumières rouges et vertes fusaient de tous les côtés. Hurlements, sang, colère… Un corps s'effondra à son côté. _

_Encore... _

_Elle évita un sort mortel et se retourna. Il était là. Si près d'elle… _

_Se battant pour survivre, comme tous les autres. Elle détourna la tête à contrecœur. Il fallait se résigner._

_Il n'était pas à elle._

_Il n'était plus à elle. _

_Soudain, une douleur intense envahit son cœur pour se propager dans tout son corps. Comme si mille couteaux la transperçaient de part en part. Un hurlement qu'elle n'entendit presque pas s'échappa de sa gorge endolorie. Elle avait le sentiment que sa tête allait exploser sous l'emprise de la douleur. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir James s'élancer vers elle avant de s'effondrer et de sombrer dans une interminable nuit. »_

Lily se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle tentait de calmer sa respiration saccadée et le rythme de son cœur. Le sang cognait contre ses tempes… Ses pensées d'emballaient… Encore ce rêve ! Ce maudit rêve où elle se voyait mourir. De façon ridicule en plus… La Magie… Elle qui ne croyait plus au père noël et aux sorcières depuis son enfance…Un comble ! Ce maudit rêve qui revenait chaque nuit. Qui semblait si réel. Comme un souvenir qui cherche à transpercer les méandres de l'oubli… Elle ferma les yeux puis repoussa la couette. Elle avait si chaud, il fallait qu'elle se rafraîchisse.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'homme auprès d'elle, puis sortit doucement et s'accouda à son balcon. Hum. Un peu d'air frait… L'air frais de la pollution. Certe. Tout est relatif…

Son regard se balada sur les lumières scintillantes illuminant la ville. Londres, la nuit. Si belle… Dense, peuplée, mouvante, si pleine de vie !… Qui était elle, parmi les milliers d'anonymes, ces noctambules certainement aussi perdus qu'elle?

Elle ressemblait à un fantôme, sa chemise de nuit vaporeuse se balançant sur ses épaules au gré de la brise du soir. Les trop nombreuses nuits où elle s'était empêchée de dormir avaient creusé sous ses yeux de sombres crevasses. Deux mois qu'elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Même ses lourds cheveux roux avaient perdu de leur éclat. Elle voyait William lui lancer des regards inquiets lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Il rentrait de plus en plus tôt et s'occupait d'elle. Sans cesse. Et cherchait toutes sortes de moyens pour qu'elle dorme mieux. Mais rien ne marchait…Ca ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait que ça change.

Elel avait de toute façon pris rendez vous chez son psychologue. Elle devait s'y rendre le lendemain. Trop de temps s'était passé depuis ses dernières entrevues. Elle se laissait mourir. Il fallait réagir.

Elle ne s'était faite suivre qu'une année. C'était presque trop pour se résigner à cette perte irrémédiable.

Oui… 4ans auparavant, elle avait été retrouvée devant un hôpital londonien, trempée, échevelée et couverte de sang. Elle avait été dans le coma pendant une semaine. Elle se souvenait vaguement de ces instants. De douces lumières blanches, une musique envoûtante et l'intime conviction d'un choix à faire. Vivre ou mourir… C'était tellement plus facile de mourir. De quitter les tracas quotidiens, les misères de la vie, tout ce qui la rend si difficile, si ardue… Mais d'autant plus belle… Alors choisir… Alors qu'elle était là, dans cette lueur confortable, dans ses draps chauds, envahit de douces et chaudes pensées… Alors que de merveilleuses mélopées la berçaient…

Mais finalement, la vie l'emporta. Et elle se réveilla, amnésique.

Probablement un choc trop fort. Sa mémoire avait du, pour la protéger, totalement effacer ses souvenirs. Tous ses souvenirs.

Enfin, ça, c'était la théorie du médecin. Celui qui l'avait trouvé, un matin, pas très loin de l'angle sombre où il avait pour habitude de garer sa voiture. C'était un chat de gouttière qui l'avait interpellé. Il miaulait, feulait, les poils dressés sur son dos. Le jeune médecin avait jeté un coup d'œil vers le recoin obscur et l'avait aperçu, elle. Roulée en boule, la respiration presque inexistante, le poul faible. Il avait été profondément choqué par les traînées rouges qui la tachaient. Et il s'était exclusivement occupé d'elle, attendant son réveil, ne dormant plus, obsédé par cet ange roux qui semblait promis à un sommeil éternel. La soutenant chaque jour de ses pensées. Pour qu'elle revienne.

A son réveil, il lui avait réapprit à vivre. L'avait suivie et prise sous son aile. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. C'était en partie pour le remercier qu'elle l'avait épousée. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait. Mais il attendait... Il voulait juste qu'elle soit heureuse.

Elle, ne ressentait pas ce frémissement de cœur responsable des sentiments. Mais elle voulait qu'il sache que jamais elle ne pourrait le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle payait sa dette. Et puis, finalement, elle s'y attachait à ce cher William. Comme à un frère.

Elle avait alors cherché à donner un sens à sa vie. Elle prenait des cours par correspondance, visitait, découvrait, sociabilisait, préparait de doux plats à son mari, se donnait à lui, parfois. Elle vivait une vie tellement… Banale. Fade et sans intérêt. Vide. Son esprit était comme euthanasié et son corps ne bougeait que par réflexe. Elle était seulement un pantin. Mais entre les mains de qui ?

Jusqu'à l'apparition de ces rêves.

Ces rêves qui réveillaient une part de vie en elle. Un je-ne-sais-quoi qui cherchait à sortir, qui tentait de s'extirper des lianes qui l'emprisonnaient. Elle le savait, ils avaient une signification importante. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle voulait savoir. Après tout, ce serait prendre un risque de découvrir… Et Lily était trop fragile pour risquer quoique ce soit.

C'est pour cela qu'elle devait retourner voir Franz. Son psychologue. Lui seul pourrait l'aider.

Elle soupira, s'emplit une dernière fois de toute cette vitalité qui émanait de paysage sous ses yeux, puis, épuisée, dans son lit. Près de l'homme qui était son mari devant Dieu et les hommes. Et tenta de se rendormir en espérant une dernière fois que ces cauchemars ne la dérangent pas.

--------------------------------------------

-Nom de Dieu de nom de Dieu de nom de Dieu ! S'écria Lily en frappant rageusement son volant.

Il lui restait une demi-heure de route à travers la campagne, elle était déjà en retard chez Franz et un abruti de chauffard venait de lui rentrer dedans. Elle respira à fond. _Self-contrôle_.

Elle sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'auteur du litige. Il semblait déconcerté et regardait son volant comme s'il l'avait trahi. Sa voiture était étrange, semblait plutôt vieille et assez rafistolée. Elle l'entendit marmonner dans une langue bizarre. Elle avait quelques rudiments de latin grâce à son mari et trouva que ça y ressemblait. Tout en pensant cela, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_N'importe quoi ma pauvre Lily, tu deviens réellement toquée. _

Elle leva un sourcil sceptique et toqua à la portière (Qui, soit dit en passant, ne comportait aucune fenêtre).

Il sursauta et la regarda très surpris. Elle inspira en expira profondément en fermant les yeux. Puis sourit calmement. _Self-contrôle, Lily, self-contrôle_.

-Dites, vous pourriez sortir cinq minutes ? Vous venez de me rentrer dedans et je ne risque pas de pouvoir continuer à rouler avec une voiture dans cet état-là ! Cria t'elle en donnant un coup contre la portière.

Il se dégagea vivement de son siège, ouvrit la portière (Manquant au passage d'éborgner la jeune femme) et lui jeta séducteur.

-Figurez vous, ma belle, que… Merlin, que cet engin est incontrôlable ! S'exclama t'il. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé… Pourtant, Rem' m'avait bien dit qu'il était invis... Dit il plus lentement, comme pour lui-même. Il sembla se reprendre et ajouta : Je suis désolé… Que puis-je faire pour que vous me pardonniez ?

Il la regarda d'une façon tout à fait adorable, un petit coup d'œil sûr de lui, un sourire en coin, et elle eut un vertige. _Ce regard…_ Il avait quelque chose de si familier… Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit, se planta fermement sur ses deux jambes, puis se lança.

-J'imagine que la moindre des choses seraient de m'emmener boire un verre quelque part pour que je puisse appeler un service de dépannage ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous sommes au milieu de nulle part…

--------------------------------------------

Elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'il valait mieux qu'elle conduise. Effectivement, il était aussi à l'aise dans une voiture qu'un poisson hors de l'eau. Plutôt bizarre quand même. Comment aurait il pu lui rentrer dedans s'il ne savait même pas démarrer un voiture ?

Le voyage se déroula dans le silence le plus total, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensés.

Elle le regardait à la dérobée. Il était grand, plutôt bien fait de son état et très séduisant. Peut-être à cause de ces cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens. Ou ce profond regard chocolat mis en valeur par ses fines lunettes… Qu'étrangement bouleversaient Lily.

Il réveillait en elle des sensations inconnues... Elle avait le sentiment intime qu'elle le connaissait… Qu'il faisait partie de sa vie. Comme une âme sœur. Une partie d'elle-même.

_Ridicule._

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit village où elle se gara sans encombres. Ils commencèrent alors à bavarder, histoire d'apprendre un petit peu à se connaître.

Elle découvrit qu'il s'appelait James. _Joli prénom._

Il habitait apparemment dans Londres. En coloc', avec des amis. Il resta assez évasif sur sa vie, précisant juste qu'il aimait sortir. Faire la fête, boire, s'amuser quoi. En tout cas, cela restait ses seuls centres d'intérêts puisqu'il ne mentionna ni passion ni métier.

Ils trouvèrent une table dans un charmant petit café et s'installèrent. Il commanda la même chose qu'elle et cela la fit sourire. Il était vraiment adorable. Courtois, amusant, gentil… Elle ne se lassait pas de le regarder, si sûr de lui, si passionné. Il était capable de rendre n'importe quelle sujet intéressant, et elle se surprit à boire ses paroles comme du petit lait. Ce qui n'était pas si désagréable, à la réflexion. Après un petit silence, il dit lentement :

-Vous allez me trouver bizarre, mais j'ai le sentiment de vous connaître depuis longtemps… Est-ce que vous connaîtriez… Poudlard ? Lui dit il en cherchant à la sonder du regard. Il semblait se concentrer pour rappeler à lui des souvenirs.

-Absolument pas, mais je suis amnésique… Et alors, qu'est ce que c'est « Poudlard » ?

Elle avait dit ça avec beaucoup de légèreté. Il resta un instant interdit. Cette sensation se dissipa et il lui demanda de lui expliquer un petit peu ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ce qu'elle fit sans tabous. C'était la première fois qu'elle se confiait à quelqu'un d'autre que son mari. Ou son psy. Elle en vint même à parler de ses rêves. C'est là que le regard de James s'assombrit. Elle, ne le remarqua pas. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, lui sourit juste très gentiment à la fin de son récit. Chose qu'elle apprécia d'ailleurs au plus haut point. Puis, elle alla demander le téléphone trouver un dépanneur et s'absenta cinq minutes.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle le trouva très concentré, la note du café dans une main, d'étranges pièces dans l'autre. Il semblait essayer de comprendre comment traduire les chiffres sur la notes en pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes.

_Bizarre._

Ces pièces aussi lui étaient familières. Pourtant, elle aurait juré n'en avoir vu nulle part. Peut être venaient elles d'un pays inconnu…

-Non, non, c'est juste… Une invention de mes amis et moi. J'ai complètement oublié mon argent… Est-ce que ça vous ennui si vous payez la note et que je vous réinvite à manger un de ces soirs ? Chez moi. Je pourrais dans ce même temps vous faire découvrir Poudlard, fit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Elle acquiesça et lui donna son numéro pour qu'il puisse la rappeler. En fait, ça la touchait beaucoup qu'il cherche à la revoir comme ça. Elle n'était peut être pas aussi transparente et vide qu'elle ne le croyait…

Ils se quittèrent à l'arrivée des dépanneurs et elle rentra chez elle plutôt chamboulée.

Elle en avait totalement oublié le psy.

--------------------------------------------

Quelle journée particulière quand même ! Elle avait le sentiment que son corps s'était remis en branle. Un mécanisme de résurrection. Il l'avait faite exister. Il avait réussi à combler le vide qui la creusait. Il rentrait totalement dans ce moule creux… Cette part inoccupée semblait faite spécialement pour lui… Extraordinaire.

Elle avait hâte qu'il l'a rappelle. Hâte de le découvrir. De se redécouvrir. De revivre, enfin.

Elle avait la conviction profonde que grâce à lui, elle allait se souvenir.

_On verra bien..._

En attendant il lui faisait beaucoup d'effet... Bel homme, intéressant, attentionné… Peut-être pas l'homme parfait mais il y ressemblait !

Bien qu'il ait des réactions pour le moins bizarres. Comment pouvait il l'enfoncer de sa voiture sans savoir la conduire ? Ou cette histoire de pièces… Elle était persuadée de les avoir déjà vues, alors il ne pouvait pas les avoir inventées, n'est-ce pas ? Et surtout à propos de Poudlard. Nom si familier à son esprit… Mais qu'étais-ce ?

Elle décidé de ne plus penser à rien. De se concentrer sur le seul plaisir que lui avait procuré cette journée. En rentrant chez elle, elle sortit un grand chevalet, quelques pinceaux, et commença à peindre. Activité qu'elle ne faisait que rarement. Lorsque tout allait bien. William eut donc le grand bonheur de la découvrir, attablée devant la cheminée, pleine de peinture et lui souriant à pleines dents.

--------------------------------------------

Voilà voilà. Chapitre relativement court, mais ça va pas durer )

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ; et n'oubliez pas les reviews pour le dire ! C'est quand même la motivation et ce qui permet l'évolution de l'auteur !

MiladyMoOn


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à cette chère J.K.Rowling.

N'hésitez pas à être critique et à souligner mes erreurs, car c'est ainsi que je pourrais m'améliorer!

Et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur…

/ Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin /

Bonne lectuuure !

**Remember**

**2-**** Look What You've Done**

Deux jours avaient passés. Lily se sentait toute légère… Ses rêves n'avaient pas disparus, mais ils s'étaient fait moins violents. Et montraient autre chose… Elle voyait des murs de pierre, des amis riant avec elles, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et relativement long, des sorts, toujours de sorts… Mais ces rêves là étaient plus paisibles, pas de morts, pas de cris, juste l'innocence adolescente…

William avait beaucoup apprécié de la voir si contente. Elle avait été prévenante, mettant beaucoup de cœur dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Et elle peignait, sans arrêt. De véritables œuvres d'art. Son mari passait toutes ses soirées à la regarder créer, prendre vie en même temps que le dessin sur la toile. La voir si bien le remplissait de joie.

Ils parlaient beaucoup, peut-être plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Le seul sujet qui les divisait était celui d'un enfant. William désirait réellement être père. Il aimait tellement les enfants… A chaque fois que l'un de leurs amis venaient dîner avec leurs enfants, il passait la soirée à jouer avec eux. Et les regardait partir, un pincement au cœur. Lily, elle, s'en voulait de lui faire du mal, mais… Elle ne se sentait pas la fibre maternelle. Et n'était pas prête à mettre au monde un enfant non désiré. Plusieurs fois, au cours de ces derniers jours, il avait avancé le sujet… Mais Lily l'éludait rapidement, tentant d'échapper à l'inévitable dispute qui closait cette discussion. Elle se souvenait encore de sa belle-mère, une petite femme nerveuse, qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'une femme n'existait que par l'enfantement. La pauvre femme n'avait pu avoir qu'un fils, et le regrettait amèrement. Elle était plutôt gentille, mais n'avait aucune pitié pour Lily, qui ne remplissait pas, selon elle, ses devoirs.

Mais tout cela n'altérait pas son bonheur, elle était sur un petit nuage. Et attendait l'appel de James, souriait à tout un chacun et se sentait pousser des ailes. Ce fut une semaine après leur petit rendez-vous improvisé que le jeune homme se décida à appeler.

-A- ALLO ?

-Euh. Allo ? Qui est-ce ? Fit Lily dubitative. La voix au bout du fil hurlait comme s'ils se trouvaient à 500 m de distance. Elle éloigna le combiné de son oreille lorsque la réponse arriva.

-OU-OUI ? C'EST. C'EST JAMES ! Annonça la voix tonitruante.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et lui précisa, amusée, qu'il pouvait parler plus doucement. Vraiment, il était spécial celui-là !

-Satanée technologie mol… Bonjour Lily ! Bonne semaine ? Il a fait beau… Hum. J'aimerais t'inviter à dîner. Ce soir si possible… Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Avec plaisir… Sourit Lily. Il lui donna son adresse et elle promit d'y être à 6h précise.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, elle poussa un cri de joie et composa le numéro de Wendy.

Wendy était la seule amie qu'elle s'était faite depuis son amnésie. Elles s'étaient rencontrées chez ce cher Franz, lors d'une matinée orageuse. Elles étaient toutes les deux complètement perdues dans leurs têtes, Lily à cause de son amnésie et de sa déprime latente et Wendy à cause de ses problèmes surgis du passé. Elle avait été abusée pendant son enfance par son oncle paternel, était passée par la boulimie, l'anorexie… Sa mère avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu pour l'aider, mais n'avait pas su trouver les mots. Et son père… ses parents s'étaient quittés peu de temps après sa naissance, et elle n'avait jamais eu aucun signe de vie. Elle avait vécu une adolescence orageuse, entre culpabilité, dégoût de soi, incompréhension… Non, la vie de Wendy n'avait pas toujours été facile. Heureusement, elle s'en était plus ou moins guérie, mais avait toujours le besoin de parler. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être par rapport à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle était d'un caractère on ne peut plus jovial. Curieuse, légère, originale, drôle… Un concentré de bonheur et un furieux amour de la vie.

Malgré leurs très grandes différences, Lily et elle devinrent très vite amies. En sa compagnie, Lily redevenait une jeune femme légère et souriante, chose rare dans sa vie. Elles se racontaient tout et se remontaient mutuellement le moral. De fait, elles avaient cessées de voir leur psychologue à partir du moment où elles s'étaient rencontrées.

Elles passèrent un temps fou au téléphone à disserter sur le cas James… « James comment déjà ? Il faudrait le lui demander ! », à rire et à se dire que… Finalement, il en fallait peu. Oui, peu pour être heureux.

--------------------------------------------

Dernier coup de fil. Un peu plus corsé déjà.

-Allo William ? C'est moi. Hum, excuse moi de te déranger, je voulais juste te prévenir que ce soir je sortais… Je… -_Elle eu un blanc. Hésitation_.- Je vais chez Wendy. Tu sais, elle allait encore mal, alors je dois y aller tu comprend ? Bon, je t'embrasse, rappelle moi.

Elle raccrocha. Foutu répondeur. Elle avait toujours détesté ça. Et en plus… Mais quelle idiote ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de mentir ! Qu'est-ce qui lui était bien passé par la tête ? Elle soupira. Et se promit de lui dire la vérité. Enfin… Que si elle devait le revoir hein, à quoi bon créer des remous pour rien ?

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, préparer un repas pour William. Il n'était pas capable de faire un œuf à la coque, et puis… Il lui en voudrait moins si elle lui concoctait un petit plat… Signe qu'elle avait pensé à lui. Ca lui ferait plaisir, lui qui était si prévenant avec elle.

--------------------------------------------

Sous les yeux inquiets de ses amis, James blanchit. Il tenait entre ses mains quelques photos d'étudiants dont une, particulière. Elle représentait deux ados éperdus d'amour, qui s'enlaçaient et lançaient des regards heureux et épanouis à l'objectif. Le jeune homme, facile de le reconnaître, c'était lui. Les cheveux un peu plsu fou, les yeux un peu plus brillants… Et la jeune fille… Lily. La Lily de l'autre jour. Sa Lily. Les yeux lumineux, la bouche ouverte dans un énième sourire heureux, les cheveux vaporeux et le corps empli d'innocence et de bonheur.

Les souvenirs affluaient, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il dut s'asseoir sous le choc… Cela faisait trois ans à présent. Il l'avait volontairement effacée de sa mémoire. Pour ne pas trop souffrir. Oublier, oublier sa seule et unique source de bonheur. La seule femme capable de le combler entièrement. Son double au féminin. Rémus, Peter et Sirius avaient juré de ne jamais parler d'elle. Et de faire disparaître toute trace de sa présence, autant dans les écrits que dans les images. Que James tienne. Et débute une nouvelle vie. Malgré quelques propos échappés par manque d'attentions et deux trois doutes, James n'avait pas su. Malheureusement… La vérité le frappait de plein fouet.

Après le café, il avait voulu savoir qui était cette jeune femme qui le hantait. Il avait tellement l'impression de la connaître… De l'avoir connu intimement. Alors il avait cherché. Elle l'obsédait à tel point qu'il en avait parlé à ses amis, qui avaient pali lorsqu'il l'avait décrite avec son nom. Et ses sensations. Le jeune homme était alors devenu soupçonneux. Et les trois camarades avaient bien du avouer… La mémoire était de suite revenue à James, en voyant les photos. Un voile s'était levé sur son esprit.

Il lâcha, presque inconsciemment les photos qui vinrent s'étaler tristement sur le sol. James regarda Sirius et Rémus, une immense douleur dans les yeux. Et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

--------------------------------------------

Lily jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir et rejeta l'une de ses mèches récalcitrantes en arrière. Elle sourit, prit son sac et claqua la porte derrière elle, un millier de petites étincelles miroitant dans le creux de son ventre. Il était 5h45. Dans un quart d'heure, elle serait avec James. Cette seule pensée la rendait plus heureuse que jamais.

Cependant, tout en fermant la porte à clé, elle se mit à culpabiliser. Pourquoi ressentait elle cette joie si intense à l'idée de revoir James ? Pourquoi son ventre papillonnait à la seule pensée de sa vue ? Elle était mariée. Mariée. Seule William était sensé lui inspirer ces effets. Pourtant, aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, jamais elle n'avait eu ces impressions avec lui.

_Le mariage n'a donc aucune valeur pour toi petit sotte ? Et l'amour qu'il te porte ? Tu l'oublies si facilement ? Puérile petite fille gâtée et pleine de désirs inassouvis. Incapable de te contenter de ce que tu as._

Certes oui mais… Elle avait besoin de comprendre qui elle était, d'où elle venait, et elle avait le pressentiment que lui seul pourrait l'éclairer. Lui seul. Et si découvrir voulait dire passer une bonne soirée avec un jeune homme aussi charmant que séduisant… Elle n'avait aucune raison de se priver. Elle devrait juste éviter de s'imaginer dans ses bras. De l'imaginer l'embrassant… De l'imaginer… Non, elle n'imaginerait rien. Elle était grande non ? Suffisamment pour contrôler ses pulsions et désirs. Elle rangea donc sa mauvaise conscience dans un coin et se dit qu'elle serait deux fois plus attentive à son époux à l'avenir. Pour déculpabiliser sans doute.

James n'habitant pas très loin, elle décida d'y aller à pied. Le jour commençait à décliner sous l'assaut de l'hiver approchant. Elle resserra son manteau sur sa poitrine en frissonnant. Elle aimait marcher dans les allées londoniennes. Les gens se pressaient vers les pubs, pour boire un pot entre amis, écouter de la musique,jouir de l'ambiance, rencontrer des gens... La vie n'y cessait jamais. Jeune, âgés, tous était dehors pour une énième rencontre nocturne. Elle le savait, la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

Elle l'aperçu devant l'un des appartements qui florissaient en bordure de trottoir. Elle fut touchée qu'il l'attende dehors, par ce froid de novembre déjà si mordant. Elle aperçu son air vague, perdu dans le vide, comme penseur. Son cœur fit un bon. Il était tellement _adorable_… Afin de cacher son émotion, elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas assuré. Mais tout son bel aplomb fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'elle le vit, jeter un regard troublé vers elle. Il sembla se reprendre et se dirigea vers elle en lui souriant. Ils se saluèrent en entrèrent. Apparemment, tout l'appartement lui appartenait. Legs de ses parents décédés au combat disait il. Il ajouta que Sirius, Rémus et Peter n'était pas là ce soir… Trop occupés à sortir, se soûler comme des trous et ramener des filles de passage. Pour autant, Rémus lui n'était avec eux que pour les tempérer. Heureusement, termina t'il dans un sourire amical. Il ajouta, que plus d'une fois Rémus l'avait sorti d'un mauvais pas. Il faut dire qu'il avait l'alcool bavard et… Il ne pensait pas toujours du bien des gens… Bref. Rémus était apparemment aussi un sacré moralisateur. Qui essayait encore bien souvent de calmer l'imagination bouillonnante des trois compères. Pour autant, il n'était pas en reste ! Disons qu'il pratiquait seulement moins l'excès. Les filles, il les aimaient, mais pas qu'un soir… Quoique ça ne durait jamais longtemps. L'alcool, oui, mais pas forcément pour vomir ses tripes en fin de soirée. Il gardait toujours un contrôle sur lui-même

Le salon où il l'amena avant d'aller à la cuisine était tout simplement magnifique. Il était sobre, lumineux, calme et chaleureux. Des petites bougies étaient disposées çà et là, enveloppant la pièce d'une ambiance éthérée. Elle s'assit, admirative, sur un canapé de cuir marron. En face d'elle, une table basse de verre, surmontant un tapis en tons beiges. S'y trouvaient deux coupes à champagne ainsi que quelques apéritifs. Elle soupira d'aise. Finalement, il avait bien fait de ne pas payer leur premier rendez vous… Celui-là lui plaisait autrement mieux !

Il revint, une bouteille de champagne français à la main. Elle rit et lui demanda s'il faisait toujours à ses conquêtes le coup du rendez vous romantique. Il prit un air sérieux et lui dit qu'elle n'était pas l'une de ses conquêtes. Il du se rendre compte de son ton quelque peu excessif, alors il lui sourit, de façon charmante, ce qui eut pour effet de la détendre un peu.

Il servit le champagne, s'assit près d'elle, et se saisit de sa coupe tandis que la jeune fille faisait de même. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, trinquèrent, et burent une gorgée, le regard de l'un toujours plongé dans celui de l'autre. James ne rompait pas ce lien silencieux. Il semblait à la recherche d'un je-ne-sais-quoi mystérieux au tout profond des yeux émeraude de la jeune fille.

Enfin, il reposa la coupe et toussota avant de parler.

-Lily, je… Tenta t'il en se tordant les mains.

Elle leva la tête, le fixa intensément alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration comme on reprend d'un bol de courage.

-Tu… Bon, c'est incroyable je sais mais… Tu… Comment dire… Bon… _Revelatum_. Murmura t'il en agitant un bâton lisse et s'affinant à la pointe.

Lily s'effondra sur le canapé. Un flot d'images envahit ses pensées…

_« Une petite fille courait à perdre haleine vers une femme d'âge mûr, souriant tendrement. Ses petites couettes rousses rappelaient la teinte des cheveux de celle qui devait être sa mère. A côté d'elle, une fillette semblant plus âgée lui lançait un regard jaloux. Elle avait un visage plus émacié que la petite rousse et des yeux noirs contrastant avec la blondeur de ses cheveux fins... La petite rousse embrassa sa mère, étalant une partie de cette confiture carmin qui lui colorait les lèvres sur les joues de sa maman... Alors elle détourna le regard, sourit à pleine dent à celle qui devait être sa grande sœur. Elle lui sauta dans les bras ce qui sembla agacer la seconde puis elle lui prit la mains et l'emmena fermement vers une petite cabane d'où elle semblait tirer toute sa confiture. Sa grande sœur se laissa faire, finalement souriante. _

…

_La petite fille a grandi. Dix ans déjà. A l'école, les regards se détournent. Lily-la-Vipère, qu'ils disent dans son dos. Il lui jettent des cailloux, lui tournent le dos où se moquent d'elle. Quand ils ne la frappent ni ne l'insultent. Seule sa sœur la protège. Elle a fini par s'y faire, à cette petite tornade rousse. Elle est moins jalouse et cherche juste à la préserver. Mais comment calmer les enfants, bavard et cruels dès que l'occasion se présente. Et quelle occasion… Le mois précédent, elle a fait léviter le grand Bradley qui lui courait encore après pour lui tirer les cheveux. Elle ne comprend pas, la belle Lily… Elle n'a pas voulu, elle n'a pas fait exprès…Elle ne sait même pas comment c'est arrivé, alors pourquoi ce devrait être elle la coupable? Peut être parce qu'elle était la victime, peut être parce qu'elle était seule avec lui à ce moment là… Ses parents lui lancaient des regards étranges…_

…

_Mais cette lettre… Sur papier vieilli, presque jaune… Cette si belle écriture à l'encre verte, lui apprenant qu'elle était sorcière. Qu'elle allait étudier dans un collège rempli de gens comme elle... Qu'elle n'était pas un monstre finalement, qu'elle avait juste un talent particulier... Du soulagement pour la fillette, à peine sortie des affres de l'enfance... Mais Pétunia lui lançait des regards méprisant…Sa vieille jalousie s'est réveillée… Elle n'a plus le sentiment d'exister, il n'y en a que pour la talentueuse Lily… Ses parents sont tellement fiers d'elle... Et ça, c'est important pour la jeune Lily qui oublie de se préoccuper de sa grande soeur…_

…

_La rentrée. Ce mur à passer pour prendre le train. Le doute, l'angoisse. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Vraiment, el contrôleur l'avait regardé curieusement. Il n'y avait pas de voie 9.3/4 qu'il avait marmonné... Pour ajouter qu'à cette période, y'avait vraiment beaucoup de gens bizarres... Heureusement qu'il avait été là... Ce jeune garçon au sourire si sûr de lui, qui lui avait pris la main pour l'aider à traverser, elle qui était morte de peur… Il l'avait laissé dans l'un des compartiments, puisqu'il devait rejoindre un de ses amis ailleus... Elle y avait rencontré une jeune fille très mignonne : Rose, ainsi qu'un garçon un peu perdu... Il s'appelait Séverus et tous les trois se lièrent rapidement d'amitié… Même si les deux premières rejoignirent Gryffondor et lui Serpentard…_

…

_Rose et elle partageaient tout... Elles était complémentaire, Lily étant comme l'eau, calme au premier abord mais si facilement violente et explosive... Intelligente, acharnée, passionnée bien que timide... Elle avait une réputation d'intello... Il faut dire qu'elle aimait beaucoup les études, et surtout qu'elle cherchait à prouver qu'une enfant de moldue comme elle pouvait très bien obtenir un niveau équivalent vire meilleur à celui de sangs purs... Rose, elle, était moins discrète... Aussi intelligente que Lily, elle aimait attirer les regards, sentir qu'elle plaisait... A jeu de la séduction, elle en battait plus d'une, mais elle n'était pas de celle qui donnait leur corps... Non, pour la conquérir, mieux valait commencer par son cœur... Sirius Black et elle s'attiraient donc... Mais l'orgueil leur fit attendre la 7ieme année avant se l'avouer et de former un couple… Lily était, grâce à sa volonté, rapidement devenue une élève très douée. Notamment en Potion, où Slughorn la vénérait... James Potter, le garçon si sympathique, qui l'avait aidé le premier jour ne donna pas suite à leur possible amitié... Il était trop occupé à fomenter des coups fumeux avec ses trois autres amis pour s'encombrer d'une amie…_

…

_Pourtant à partir de la 4ieme année, il avait commencé à s'intéresser à elle… Mais elle l'avait vite déçu, lui faisait comprendre que son petit côté Je-Suis-Génial ne l'intéressait pas... De fait, il cherchait sans cesse à se faire remarquer, à faire son intéressant, rien de naturel... De plus, il vouait une haine incommensurable à Séverue, ce qui blessait énormément Lily, et lui donnait une raison de plus pour le mépriser.. Après ça, il eut beaucoup d'histoires plus ou moins sans lendemain avec la moitié des filles de Poudlard… Les Maraudeurs, tombeurs de ces dames… Une bonne partie était passée, aussi bien dans leur bras que dans leur lit... Séverus, Rose et elle, entretenait toujours une amitié en cachette… En cachette, car Serpentards et Gryffondors ne se lient pas… Ils se retrouvaient souvent le soir, aux abords du lac ou dans la tour d'Astronomie. Parlant, riant, rêvant d'un monde meilleur où certaines inégalités, incompréhensions, et intolérances ne seraient pas… _

…

_C'est l'été précédent la 5° année qu'un mage noir fit sont apparition... Il se faisait appeler « Lord Voldemor » et a, à sa solde des « mangemorts » qui tuaient et torturaient à plaisir… Il s'agissait d'éliminer moldus, sang-mêlés, cracmols, et fils de moldus… Une société de Sang-Purs. Mais elle était en sécurité à Poudlard. Dumbeldore veillait, éternel défenseur de la tolérance… Lors de sa 7__ième__ année James se rapprocha d'elle. Il était tous les deux préfets en chef, ce qui les obligea à passer plus de temps ensemble. Il avait de plus, perdu sa sœur aînée et ressenti le besoin de se confier… Elle découvrit un James sensible, intelligent, subtil et drôle, qui la fit tomber sous son charme… Et dans ses bras… Séverus finit par couper les liens avec elle, jugeant trop dur de continuer à la fréquenter alors qu'elle sortait avec celui qui le prenait pour un objet de rigolade depuis de si longues années. Il se rapprocha d'un groupe de Serpentards extrémistes et ne lui jeta plus un regard. Premier coup dur pour Lily pour qui l'amitié comptait énormément._

…

_Ses parents se firent tuer cette année-là… Lily les avait emmené sur le Chemin de Traverse pour qu'il découvre une partie du Monde Magique auquel elle appartenait. C'était sans compter les Mangemorts. Qui choisir ce moment pour attaquer le propriétaire d'une boutique qui était d'origine moldue. Les parents de Lily se trouvèrent au milieu des sorts… Lily ne put rien faire…Ce fut une épreuve énorme pour elle. Elle aimait vraiment ses parents, et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus de mal… La culpabilité la rongeait. Sa sœur l'accusa de cette mort et l'effaça de sa vie. Elle passa plusieurs semaines prostrée, incapable de manger et de se mouvoir… Heureusement, ses amis et James réussir à la sortir de cet état de lente déchéance et lui ramenèrent un peu du soleil qu'elle avait perdu dans le regard... Rose filait le parfait amour avec Sirius, qui lui-même semblait s'être assagi. _

…

_Il eurent leurs diplômes haut la main, et emménagèrent tous ensemble, dans un petit appartement miteux de Londres. Heureux. Rentrant dans la vie active. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir venger leurs morts… Car tous appartenaient à l'Ordre du Pheonix, la Résistance contre ce Lord Machinchose…Et étaient aurors… Ils vivaient donc de fêtes, de fous rires, de travail acharné, d'amitié… Ensemble. Soudés._

…

_Mais, le coup le plus dur restait à venir. En rentrant chez eux un soir d'hiver, elle tomba sur James, en pleins ébats avec une blonde plantureuse. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait semblé absent, ces derniers temps, mais de là à… . Il ne se justifia pas. Et laisse la rousse brisée. Lily fit une crise de nerfs et déménagea. Ils ne se croisèrent que rarement et cherchèrent à s'éviter. Rose disait que James était dans le même état de décrépitude qu'elle, mais elle ne voulait pas la croire. Il ne montrait rien de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, et puis, après un acte comme celui-là, délibéré, comment pourrait elle le croire ? Longue descente aux enfers pour la belle rousse…_

…

_La guerre continuait. Attaques… Les morts s'empilaient et ajoutaient des pages à la rubrique nécrologique de la Gazette du Sorcier. Puis vint cette bataille… Le sang, les hurlements… Rose qui s'effondre… Cette lueur verte si vive. Et le trou noir, après les beaux yeux chocolat toujours tant aimés de James... »_

Lily ouvrit violemment les yeux. Elle se leva précipitamment en regardant autour d'elle, l'air hagard. James la détaillait, inquiet. Il tendit timidement la main vers elle, ce qui eut un effet électrochoc sur elle. Elle sursauta violemment, regarda follement la main qui s'était figée puis James. Son regard avait quelque chose de dément. Elle étouffa un cri, puis se retourna et s'enfuit dans la nuit.

--------------------------------------------

Ses pensées se tiraient, s'étiraient jusqu'à former une volute évaporée et s'échapper loin de son esprit. « _James…_ » L'eau brûlante réchauffait anesthésiait son corps et calmait ses sens. « _James en pleins ébats avec une blonde…_ » Elle restait là, dos au mur froid, les gouttes d'eau chaudes glissant indéfiniment le long de son corps douloureux. « _Ses parents… Morts…_ » Elle respirait profondément, la tête en arrière, fondant sa chair dans le carrelage, dans le liquide rassérénant. Inspirer… Expirer… Faire rentrer l'air, la vie dans ses poumons, puis l'en tirer… « _Rose qui s'effondre…_ » Ne plus penser, oublier… Ne plus voir… Ne plus imaginer… « _Lueur verte…_ » Non, il ne fallait plus penser…

--------------------------------------------

William trouva sa femme couchée dans le lit, fiévreuse. Ses cheveux collaient à ses tempes, son pyjama était trempé de sueur. Elle tremblait, et murmurait des choses étranges, délirant sous l'effet de la fièvre. Elle était brûlante. Il la découvrit un petit peu, lui força à avaler un quelconque médicament pour faire baisser sa température et la veilla jusqu'au matin…

En se réveillant, elle le découvrit, cerné, fatigué d'avoir tant veillé, mais rassuré de constater que sa fièvre était tombée. Mais son inquiétude refit surface lorsqu'il la vit flancher, courber le dos, traversée par des spasmes de sanglots. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Pourtant, elle ne lui donna aucune explication. Pourquoi était elle rentrée si tôt compte tenu de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, qu'avait elle fait pour attraper une fièvre pareille, pourquoi ce regard perdu… Non, elle ne répondit en rien à ses doutes. Elle était tellement mystérieuse… Elle n'avouait jamais ses douleurs, souffrances, et tout ce qui pouvait lui porter préjudice. Non, elle préférait tout porter sur elle… Même si c'était souvent trop lourd. Elle lui chuchota juste « merci », les yeux baissés… Comme si elle s'excusait d'être tellement… « Elle ». De ne rien pouvoir dire, de ne pas être plus reconnaissante. Pourtant elle était touchée… Elle voyait tous les efforts qu'il faisait, constamment… Elle s'en voulait de ne pas le satisfaire, alors qu'il avait, et était toujours là pour elle. Elle avait le sentiment d'un coup de couteau dans le ventre, chaque foi qu'elle le voyait lui lancer un regard en coin, un regard interrogateur et blessé qu'il pensait qu'elle ne percevait pas. Car, même si ce n'était pas de l'amour, l'Amour avec un grand A qu'elle ressentait pour lui… Elle l'aimait. Il était indispensable à sa vie… Mais elle était trop gauche, trop perdue elle-même pour le lui faire savoir. Alors elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle lui cuisinait de beaux desserts. Des dîners aux chandelles. Emplissait chaque jour leur appartement de nouvelles gerbes de fleurs fraîches. Elle souriait sans arrêt. Imaginant qu'il ne remarquait pas cette lueur triste au fond des yeux, les brefs instants où le sourire cessait de s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Bref. Ils faisaient tout pour se faire croire que tout allait bien. Tout pour que tout aille bien.

Les journées passèrent, mornes, semblables. Lily essayait de donner un sens à ses souvenirs, mais les rejetait toujours ensuite… C'était si douloureux… Pourquoi James s'était il comporté de la sorte avec elle ? Pourquoi la tromper, l'abandonner, pour la retrouver, l'air de rien, et lui redonner la mémoire ? Et puis… Le pire. Ces… _Pouvoirs_… La Magie, les sorts, les potions… Toute cette anormalité. Qui lui semblait à présent acceptable ! Cette famille. Presque éteinte... Mais subsistait sa sœur. Où était-elle, qu'était-elle devenue ? Etait-elle mariée ? Heureuse ? Regrettait-elle sa sœur, disparue ?

Ce mystère semblait insoluble, et Lily avait beau faire, rien ne pouvait l'aider. Elle tournait, retournait, coupant tout lien avec l'extérieur, s'enfermant chez elle. Comme si cela pouvait l'immuniser contre la douleur. James appela plusieurs fois, mais elle ne décrocha pas. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, pas se confronter à sa version des faits… Pas accepter ce qu'elle était.

Ses rêves avaient disparu. Bien entendu puisque ce n'était pas réellement des rêves. Simplement des souvenirs, qui cherchaient à refaire surface. Elle avait alors pu rattraper de longues nuits de sommeil. Quoique ses pensées l'empêchaient souvent de dormir aussi correctement qu'elle le désirait. Dans ses moments là, elle se rapprochait de William, finissait par l'enlacer. Lui se réveillait, heureux de ce contact charnel. Ils finissaient par faire l'amour, fragilement. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, elle, si pâle, cette lueur si triste et brisée dans ses yeux. Ses questionnements interminables dans le regard. Et puis, elle était tellement mince. Maigre plutôt. C'est vrai qu'elle mangeait moins bien. Elle qui, d'habitude était d'un appétit féroce, touchait à peine son assiette. Il avait tellement peur de la casser. Alors il la prenait doucement, tendrement et patiemment, en prenant garde à ne pas lui faire de mal. Lily aimait ces étreintes qui lui faisaient oublier quelques instants toutes ses pensées qui la torturaient. Elle avait alors le sentiment qu'ils s'aimaient. Et que tout allait bien.

Le temps suivait son court. Un peu plus lentement que d'habitude, c'est tout. Les journées étaient longues, plutôt grises. Le temps n'était vraiment là pour l'aider. Elle qui avait besoin de soleil, de joie, de bonne humeur pour façonner la sienne, devait suber les assauts de la pluie, de ces gouttes interminables qui glissaient le long des vitres de ses fenêtres. Le noir, le gris, les parapluies, les gens pressés… Pas le temps de s'arrêter, de discuter, tout le monde souhaite rentrer, bien au chaud chez soi. Une atmosphère tellement déprimante… Alors, forcément, ce n'était vraiment pas une joie pour Lily de sortir. Les vendeuses ne faisaient même plus d'effort pour être aimables, le métro était bondé…

Elle n'avait pas rappelé Wendy. Celle-ci lui avait téléphoné au moins trois fois par jours les premières semaines. Puis elle s'était lassée apparemment. Toujours est-il que les appels se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Elle avait arrêté de peindre. Les chevalets traînaient lamentablement dans un carton, dans un coin du salon. Aucun des deux n'avait le courage de les ranger. Peut être parce que cela aurait signifié qu'on ne pourrait plus les ressortir. Et que la crise était inéluctable. A la place, elle faisait les comptes. Le ménage. Dormait. Pensait. Soupirait… Au final, elle avait le sentiment de faire la même chose chaque jour… Tous étaient semblables en ennui... Les journées étaient longues et interminables…

--------------------------------------------

Pourtant, en se réveillant un beau matin, elle en eut marre. Réellement marre. Elle n'était tellement que l'ombre d'elle-même, cernée, terne, molle… Simplement une loque. Et Lily haïssait plus que tout au monde cet état végétatif. Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'elle était comme ça. Elle ne comptait même plus. Des jours ? Des semaines ? Des mois tout au plus ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus, et c'est cette réalité qui l'effraya le plus. Il fallait ré exister, sortir de ce puit sans fond. Et pour commencer, redevenir entière.

Elle descendit donc dans Londres. Et se rendit au Chaudron Baveur. Curieusement, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à retrouver l'adresse. Ses pieds l'avaient portés jusque là, sans qu'elle n'en ai réellement eu conscience. Peut-être qu'elle connaissait si bien le chemin… Ou que quelque chose l'avait guidé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte… Dans tous les cas, l'atmosphère y était telle que la première fois où elle y était entrée. La salle était plutôt sombre, mais il flottait toujours cette petite étincelle de magie… Le sentiment de rentrer dans un lieu où le temps n'a aucune prise. Toujours ce vieux bois, ces chopes de biere-au-beurre. Elle était si jeune à l'époque, si émerveillée pas le monde magique… Elle ne savait pas encore que ses plus grands bonheurs mais aussi ses plus tristes moments se dérouleraient là-bas… Elle sourit tristement, mais s'avança fermement.

Elle alla voir le garçon, et lui demanda à avoir accès au chemin de traverse. En effet, elle ne pouvait y entrer sans sa baguette ! Il la prit chaudement par la main et lui ouvrit le passage avec un regard malicieux semblant savoir ce qu'elle recherchait derrière ses yeux émeraude qui chaviraient presque à la vue de ce mur. Ce simple mur qui malgré tout était tellement rempli de souvenirs. « Bon courage ma demoiselle… » Il ne lui avait même pas demandé pourquoi elle était sans baguette.

Le Chemin de Traverse. Vivant, bruyant, illuminé, pétillant. Un univers fabuleux… Elle marchait, les yeux curieux, redécouvrant avec délices toutes les merveilles qu'inventait la magie. Des lueurs multicolores s'évadaient de chaque boutique. Elle dénotait dans cette foule de cape et de chapeaux. Elle, avec son vieux jean et son tee-shirt moldu. Elle s'en voulu presque de n'avoir pas voulu y aller… Normalement. Elle se dirigea vers Gringott's Où elle pu retirer de l'argent, puisque son compte existait toujours. Elle regardait les vitrines avec bonheur. Dans celle-là, hiboux, chats, rats, crapauds, mais aussi petits poneys, animaux étranges, bizarreries… ! Elle s'y acheta un chat, un petit chat gris, avec un poil très soyeux et des yeux dorés. Il avait plusieurs particularités. Une empathie très forte apparemment, mais le reste était à découvrir tout au long de sa vie… Dans celle-ci, bombons farceurs : sautants, comme les grenouilles, à couleurs changeantes, à goûts multiples… Elle prit un petit paquet avec un peu de tout. Pour goûter. Elle avait toujours adoré les bombons magiques ! Il y avait de tout, de tout, de tout ! Elle trouva aussi une boutique d'habits, où elle pu se trouver un panel de robes, chapeaux et autres artifices vestimentaires. Fleury et Botts bien entendu. Pour se remettre au goût du jour. Elle acheta quelque livre,s et la Gazette du sorcier. Décidément, ce Mage Noir ne cesserait jamais de faire parler de lui… Toujours ces meurtres, ces morts, ces recherches… Elle le plia dans son sac, se disant qu'elle lirait ça plus tard.

Enfin, elle se dirigea vers le lieu où elle devait aller. Elle appréhendait réellement. Mais elle savait qu'il lui faudrait obligatoirement passer par là pour redevenir _elle-même_. Elle ouvrit donc la porte d'Ollivander, émue. Toujours ce ding-dong un peu vieillot qui la fit sourire. Rien n'avait changé. Ni cette odeur de poussière, ni les milliers de boîtes entassées, encore moins l'air un peu fou du propriétaire. Il la regarda. « 25,6 cm, souple et rapide, en bois de saule. Elle était excellente pour les enchantements » Elle sentit un grand bonheur lui gonfler le cœur. Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis sortit une boîte en carton. Il lui tendit la baguette qui s'y trouvait : «26 cm, toujours souple et rapide, et en bois de saule. Presque la même que la précédente, je sais que les enchantements sont votre spécialité… Essayez là. »Lily prit timidement la baguette. Elle sentit une douce chaleur s'insinuer dans ses veines, de sa main jusque dans tout son corps. Machinalement, sa main décrivit un léger arc de cercle, et la baguette lança une gerbe d'étincelles dorées. Ollivander sourit, sachant qu'il ne fallait aucun mot. Lily implosait de joie. Elle avait le sentiment de se reconstituer… De ré exister ! Elle remercia un bon millier de fois ce cher Ollivander, qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir puis parti, heureuse et légère, sa baguette bien enveloppée dans un tissus de velours niché au fond de la boîte en carton.

Cependant, son bonheur ne fut que de courte durée. Car en sortant, elle aperçu, marchant nochalamment, son amie, techniquement _moldue_, Wendy. Wendy avec une baguette. Wendy avec une cape et une robe de sorcier. Wendy avec Rémus… Un voile noir se fit devant ses yeux. Elle se raccrocha à un mur, mais ne tint pas longtemps et bascula légèrement puis s'évanouit, sous les yeux hébétés des passants qui s'amassèrent autour d'elle, choqués.

--------------------------------------------

Fin du deuxième chapitre ! Fiouuu… j'espère que vous aimerez !

:D

**virg05 :** J'espère que tu as la réponse à ta question En tout cas, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait suuper plaisir ! La première en plus [ Oouuuh que c'est émouvant 3

**Emma :** Merci, c'est gentil, j'suis super touchée, j'espère que la suite te plaît !

**Muse18 :** Et ben voilà la suite !

**Stellamaria :** Oui, ENOOORME évolution. J'ai tout changé Et je préfère comme ça. En tout cas, vivement ta lettre et notre fic commune D [ Géééante review, merciiiiii

MiladyMoOn


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis désolée, j'écris petit à petit, manque de temps… La première, les Bacs Blancs et le boulot... Pfouuu, ça laisse peu de temps à la détente !

Enfin. J'vais y arriver hein !

En tout cas, merci à vos reviews qui font chaud au cœur… Et motivent ! Les réponses sont à la fin… !

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Qui-Vous-Savez…

N'hésitez pas à être critique et à souligner mes erreurs, car c'est ainsi que je pourrais m'améliorer!

Et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur…

Et maintenant… Bonne Lecture !

**Remember**

**3- Avec ce sentiment d'oublier quelque chose…**

_« …En sortant, elle aperçu, marchant nonchalamment, son amie, techniquement moldue, Wendy. Wendy avec une baguette. Wendy avec une cape et une robe de sorcier. Wendy avec Rémus… Un voile noir se fit devant ses yeux. Elle se raccrocha à un mur, mais ne tint pas longtemps et bascula légèrement puis s'évanouit, sous les yeux hébétés des passants qui s'amassèrent autour d'elle, choqués._ »

-Lily. Lily ! LILY !

La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux. Aperçu du monde autour d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils… Que faisait elle là, sur ce pavé gris, entourée de tous ces gens à l'air inquiet qui la regardait curieusement ? Elle abaissa ses paupières, puis se remémora…

_Non, c'est pas vrai… Ce n'était pas un rêve… Oh non…_

Elle fit le vide dans sa tête, seul moyen pour elle de se relever. Puis elle soupira lentement, et s'assit. Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Wendy la regardait, inquiète, tandis que Rémus cherchait à lui faire boire une potion opaline, probablement pour la remettre d'aplomb. Elle ouvrit obligeamment la bouche et avala le liquide froid en faisant une grimace. Toujours aussi mauvais ces remèdes magiques… Pourtant, ils avaient un effet satisfaisant puisqu'elle sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps et lui éclaircir l'esprit.

Les gens commencèrent à s'éparpiller, notamment après le regard noir qu'elle lança à quelque uns. Enfin, elle tourna la tête et tomba de nouveau sur Wendy. Qui se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Rémus balbutia alors une vague excuse puis se leva pour partir, sentant que sa place n'était pas ici.

-Tu m'as menti. Furent les seuls mots que pu dire Lily.

Pourtant, dans ces mots étaient contenu toute la rancune, toute la tristesse qu'elle pouvait ressentir à l'idée de ce qu'elle ressentait comme une trahison de son amie.

Wendy eut un air blessé. Elle tendit une main à Lily pour l'aider à se relever. Lily hésita quelques instants avant de s'en saisir, mais se dégagea prestement une fois sur pieds. Wendy fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte et lui demanda de la suivre. Elle allait l'emmener dans un petit lieu sympa, où elles pourraient discuter tout en buvant un verre… Lily accepta, se disant que de toute manière, elle n'avait rien à y perdre. En outre, elle était assez chamboulée, et avait réellement besoin de s'asseoir et de se désaltérer.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent à l'intérieur du bar, un carillon retentit, faisant jouer une musique douce et agréable. Elles s'assirent au fond de la salle, qui du reste était assez remplie. Il régnait dans cet endroit un sentiment enveloppant de joie et de sérénité, en partie provoqué par la voix envoûtante qui baignait la salle. C'était un bar bien particulier, puisqu'une légère vapeur y officiait, que des arbres biscornus y poussaient, entrecoupés de ruisseaux et de fleurs aux tons de velours carmin. L'ambiance était assez sombre, mais l'on ne s'y sentait pas oppressé. Par ailleurs, de petites tables et de petits sièges taillés dans un bois robuste côtoyaient les hauts et sveltes sièges qui s'accoudaient au bar. Le tout donnait l'impression étrange de se trouver dans une forêt enchantée. Lily s'y sentit immédiatement à l'aise. Les muscles de ses épaules et de son dos s'assouplissaient, tout son être se détendait… C'était remarquablement agréable. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'un sourire bien heureux venait d'étirer ses jolies lèvres.

Cependant, le silence était oppressant entre les deux jeunes femmes ; jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune nymphe vienne prendre leur commande. Lily détailla l'être magique, curieuse. Elle se fondait curieusement dans le décor, peut être à cause de ses oreilles elfiques, de sa robe vaporeuse paraissant être composée de fleurs des champs et d'herbes folles, ou bien de ses yeux de mousse foncée. Toujours est il qu'elle prit la commande, puis disparut silencieusement, comme elle était arrivée ; ne laissant pour seule preuve de sa venue, qu'une effluve parfumée de fleurs fraîchement coupées. Lily se sentait comme dans un rêve. Elle avait commandé un peu au hasard, persuadée que de toute manière, chaque boisson ici la désaltèrerait tout en lui laissant un sentiment de sereine plénitude. Wendy du sentir le calme de son amie car elle commença à parler…

-Lily. Je ne t'ai pas… Menti. J'ai omis de te parler de certaines choses. Je sais, ce n'est pas plus louable… Mais l'on m'avait fait promettre de te protéger… Elle soupira longuement. Je vais… Essayer de t'expliquer.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti sur ma vie. Je n'ai jamais connu Poudlard, jamais pratiqué la Magie, tout cela n'était pour moi qu'un rêve, qu'une illusion qui se tenait désespérément éloignée de moi. Et ce fut d'autant plus dur que, contrairement à toi, je suis issue d'une famille de sang pur. Les Wingston. Famille en perdition. A vrai dire, j'étais la seule descendance. Mes parents n'ont jamais pu avoir d'enfants après moi. J'imagine que c'est parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas… Et ils ne m'aimaient pas non plus. Je leur faisais honte. Imagine un peu, une famille si ancienne et pure que la leur ne pouvait hériter d'un cadeau empoisonné tel que moi. Ils l'avaient leur descendance, mais elle était incapable de faire la fierté de sa famille. Et oui. La magie et moi ça faisait deux…

Toujours est il qu'ils m'ont envoyé chez une tante très éloignée. Sans enfants elle non plus. C'est elle que je t'ai présentée comme ma mère. Je l'ai de toutes manières toujours considérées ainsi. Le seul problème était son mari. Mon oncle. … Violent, alcoolique… Il avait connu une enfance très dure, entre un père absent et une mère droguée… Il n'avait jamais pu s'en défaire. Toujours est il qu'entre les coups qu'il donnait à ma chère tante… Il me touchait. Tu connais la suite de l'histoire.

Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que Dumbeldore était un ami de ma tante. Et lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte de mon état, alors que je n'avais que 17 ans, elle a tout de suite cherché une solution. Et l'a donc appelé. J'ai séjourné chez lui pendant les grandes vacances, et chez une de ses amies à Pré-au-Lard pendant l'année scolaire. On s'aimait bien, même si on ne partageait pas grand-chose. J'étais révoltée contre le monde entier, et rejetais puissamment la magie. Ils ont su le respecter et découvrir ma vie. Ainsi que de nombreuses coutumes moldues. Je pense qu'on s'est beaucoup apporté. Et puis ils me racontaient un peu la vie à Poudlard. L'actualité magique. Je comprenais mieux les morts et accidents reportés dans la presse moldue.

Je rencontrais quelques sorciers, notamment le jeune James Potter, pendant les grandes vacances, puisqu'il habitait le même village que Dumbeldore. Il était déjà séduisant et gentil. On s'est tout de suite entendus. Il me parlait déjà beaucoup de toi… Lily par-ci, Lily par-là… Tu étais tellement importante pour lui… D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à moi que vous êtes sortis ensemble ! Il n'aurait jamais essayé de perdre son orgueil démesuré ou même ses attitudes gamines envers toi si je ne lui avais pas fait prendre conscience du fait que ça n'avancerait jamais à rien. Après cet été là, on ne s'est plus revus.

Jusqu'à ce soir, orageux. Où il a débarqué chez moi suivi de Dumbeldore, paniqué. Il murmurait des phrases sans suites, perdu, absolument perdu. Il avait l'air fou, je me souviens en avoir reculé tellement il m'impressionnait. Dumbeldore m'expliqua que tu avais été gravement blessé et qu'il t'avait déposé devant un hôpital moldu… J'ai été chargé de veiller sur toi. Alors imagine moi, à te pister, le long de ta convalescence afin de découvrir ta vie, si tu était prise en charge, en bonne santé, heureuse… Heureusement que nous suivions le même psychologue ! Je peux t'assurer que c'est un hasard. Et nous devînmes contre tout attente amies. Amies. Oui, Lily, je te considère comme mon amie. La meilleure et la plus chère… »

Elle fit une pause.

« Pour continuer, j'ai donc rencontré les amis de James - Qui est dans un état lamentable depuis qu'il t'a vu ce fameux soir -. Rémus me racontait justement qu'il s'était fait effacer la mémoire après cette nuit où tu perdais tes souvenirs. Et bien sûr, Rémus ne veut pas me dire pourquoi il a fait ça. Ahem. Donc voilà… J'ai essayé de t'appeler, tu te souviens ? Pour te dire, t'expliquer, la vérité et ce que je savais ! Excuse moi Lily… Je sais que je ne t'ai pas tout dit, que je n'ai pas été honnête. Je ne voulais pas te blesser et je me rends compte que j'ai sûrement fait pire. Mais Lily, j'en avait fait le serment tu comprend… J'espère que tu me pardonneras »

Elle s'arrêta enfin. La tisane que la serveuse avait apporté entre temps avait refroidit. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'en emparer, les mains un peu tremblantes de tant d'émotions. Elle regardait obstinément la table, attendant.. Une phrase, un mot. Un geste peut être.

Lily, elle, était figée. Que de découvertes encore. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Son esprit bouillonnait, elle était perdue… Mais pourtant, quelques pièces du puzzle se reconstituaient dans son esprit.

Elle leva les yeux vers Wendy, et sourit malgré elle. Elle l'aimait tellement. Finalement, à quoi cela pourrait il servir de lui en vouloir ? Elle s'était excusée… Lui avait raconté toute l'histoire… Pourquoi détruire si belle amitié.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Wendy. Qui leva doucement les yeux, par peur, presque, de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir dans le regard de Lily. En voyant toute la chaleur et le sourire qui baignait celui-ci, elle esquissa un sourire. Elles restèrent longtemps comme ça, à se rassurer mutuellement sur leur amitié, à se promettre silencieusement que jamais elles ne douteraient plus de celle-ci, et que rien ne pourrait l'entacher.

-Wendy… Je suis heureuse que tu m'ais raconté tout ça… C'est… important pour moi. Un détail cependant… Je t'ai vu avec une baguette tout à l'heure… Mais si tu ne pratiques pas…

-Oh ! C'était la baguette de Rémus. Il portait mes sacs, et en échange je portais sa baguette ! D'ailleurs, il est parti avec eux, il faudra que j'aille les rechercher… En tout cas, ne regrette rien -Parce que ça ne nous avancera pas à grand-chose- et on recommence, d'accord ? Répondit Wendy, un sourire confiant illuminant son visage.

-Oui enfin… Si t'as une autre nouvelle du genre de toutes celles-là, c'est le moment de t'exprimer ! Parce que là, je suis préparée psychologiquement, je t'assure..

-Oui enfin euuh… Wendy lui sourit… C'est toi plutôt qui devrait m'éclaircir ! Parce qu'avec tout ça, tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté ton passé…

-Oulah… Tu as du temps ? Demanda, heureuse, Lily.

Finalement, elle passèrent la fin de l'après midi à parler. A se redécouvrir. Chacune. Parce qu'elles avaient un passé nouveau à partager. Et qu'elles avaient à redessiner le futur. Ensemble.

Elles ne se séparèrent qu'à la tombée de la nuit, pour chacune rejoindre son cocon. Adieux effusifs… Elles se promirent de se revoir le lendemain et de prévoir un dîner. Peut être avec les Maraudeurs, que Wendy connaissait bien, peut être avec Dumbeldore, qui l'avait tant protégé… Que Lily renoue avec la Magie.

--------------------------------------------

Lily fut heureuse de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait peut être jouit de trop de calme ces dernières semaines, mais après les nouvelles de la journée, elle n'aspirait qu'à la tranquillité. Seul bémol… Il lui fallait cacher ses achats. Elle n'était pas prête à mettre William au courant de sa condition… Une épreuve par jour était largement suffisante. Elle réfléchit... Ce faisant, elle déposa tous ses sacs dans sa chambre. Finalement, l'idée la frappa comme une révélation… Le carton ! Celui où étaient contenues les restes de ce qu'elle portait ce fatidique jour... Celui où elle avait été retrouvée. Enfin. Toujours est il que personne ne le déballait jamais… Ce serait donc la cachette idéale ! Et puis, elle pourrait facilement ressortir ses manuels et sa baguette pour s'entraîner, le long des journées. Elle était sûre que ça les occuperait beaucoup avec Wendy !

Elle s'empressa donc de ranger tous ces paquets à l'intérieur du grand carton, prenant bien soin d'éviter ses anciens effets du regard ; et avait à peine fini lorsque son époux ouvrit la porte de leur appartement.

-Tu es là Chérie ? Demanda t'il presque inquiet. Il devait être étonné de ne pas sentir les effluves du dîner chatouiller ses narines.

-Je suis ici, j'arrive ! Lily portait le carton lourd, sur son épaule. Elle manqua de tomber en arrière, jura, mais réussit finalement à le coincer sur la haute étagère, entre les maillots, les accessoires estivaux et les encyclopédies ennuyeuses.

Elle descendit de la chaise qui lui avait servit à prendre et reposer ce carton et le replaça lestement à sa place initiale. Elle déplissa machinalement son haut et se dirigea toute souriante vers son mari. Celui-ci venait à peine de ranger son manteau dans le placard prévu à cet effet. Qu'il était séduisant, à peine rentré de sa journée harassante. Il avait l'air fatigué, certes, mais heureux d'avoir accompli son devoir, d'avoir peut être sauvé des vies, tout au moins, tenté.

Elle l'enlaça tendrement, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Sa chaleur se diffusait dans son corps et la rassurait. Il était le seul point stable dans sa vie, son unique repère. Heureusement qu'il était là... Lui, la serrait un peu plus fort, presque pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, si spontanément contre lui… Elle leva des yeux souriant vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, plus ou moins à contre cœur et se mirent au repas, car l'estomac commençait à réclamer son du…

-Alors, cette journée ? Tu avais l'air bien occupée tout à l'air, que faisais tu ? Demanda William tout en commençant à mettre la table.

-Oh tu sais, rien de particulier ! Répondit Lily d'un ton dégagé. Elle était dans la cuisine, où elle hachait des oignons pour préparer une sauce. Je suis allé me balader en ville… J'y ai croisé Wendy d'ailleurs, qui allait très bien. Elle m'a fait découvrir un bar assez sympa… Et on s'est éternisées, tu sais ce que c'est ! Et toi ?

-C'est plutôt sympa que tu l'aies revu! Moi… Oh, journée habituelle. Rien d'intéressant mon cœur.

Lily sourit dans sa cuisine et baissa le feu de la sauce pour ne pas tout faire brûler. Il était vraiment adorable. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, il se plaça derrière elle, entoura sa taille de ses bras musclés et enfoui sa tête dans son cou. Elle aimait ce geste enfantin, lorsqu'il respirait ses cheveux et s'enivrait de son odeur. Il chuchota « je t'aime », puis s'écarta et s'empara de la cuiller pour remuer le mélange aux effluves alléchantes. Il savait que Lily ne répondrait pas. Elle n'aimait pas mentir, et lui ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il profitait de chaque touche d'amour qu'elle parsemait, la sublimant par sa rareté. Le temps viendrait…

-Je repense à Wendy et… On devrait s'organiser quelques dîners entre filles ces prochains jours… Je serais donc assez souvent absente… Annonça Lily en se giflant mentalement pour ce nouveau mensonge.

-Oh… Il avait l'air déçu. Tu m'abandonnes, tu me laisses tout seul, moi, qui suis absolument incapable de faire cuire un misérable plat de pâte… Et qui vais dépérir dans ce grand lit qui est le notre ? Continua t'il en lui lançant un regard de chien battu.

-Mais mon chéri ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisserais un plat que tu aura juste à faire réchauffer, ça te va ? Et puis… Si tu te sens trop seul, je ne sais pas moi… Je pourrais t'acheter une peluche géante ?

-Enfin mon coeur, ça ne réchauffe pas ça…

-Une bouillotte ?

-Dit tout de suite que ça ne te touche pas de m'imaginer seul, gelé et malheureux dans ce si grand appartement pendant que toi tu t'amuseras avec elle… Traîtresse.

Il l'attrapa et commença à lui faire des chatouilles. Or Lily craignait horriblement ça… Elle se mit à rire, tout en essayant de se débattre, ce qui donnait un assez joyeux mélange entre hoquetements et cris gutturaux. Ils finirent par terre, essoufflés, échevelés et pris de fou rire. Après quelques minutes et des crampes aux ventres, ils se regardèrent amusés et rapprochèrent leur deux visages jusqu'à celer leur lèvres…

Ce que la vie pouvait être simple parfois. Il suffisait d'y additionner ces petits moments de bonheurs, et tout de suite une journée pouvait devenir belle. Ce soir là, ils s'endormirent heureux, sans pensées sombres entêtantes, sans questionnements dérangeant. Juste avec de beaux souvenirs, et des restes de bonheur accrochés au sourire.

Oui, tout pouvait être simple. Après tout, c'est une question de choix.

--------------------------------------------

_Driing… _

Lily se retourna dans son lit. Dormir, encore…

_Driiing._

Elle grommela, puis prit l'oreiller et se le colla sur les oreilles en priant le ciel, Merlin et les étoiles pour que ce maudit bruit cesse. Qu'elle haïssait le téléphone, et ses intrusions intempestives dans la vie privé des gens !

_Driiiiing ! _

Elle poussa un grognement énervé, puis poussa rageusement sa couette pour aller s'emparer de ce maudit téléphone par lequel un odieux individu sans aucun respect osait la déranger dans son précieux sommeil. Il était seulement 10heures et demi du matin, chacun sait que, hors urgence, ce n'est pas une heure décente pour appeler quelqu'un.

-Ggrrmllml ? Fit elle, toujours ensommeillée mais néanmoins très énervée.

-Lily ? Lily, c'est Wendy ! Répondit la jeune fille gaiement. Elle ne réalisait apparemment pas qu'elle venait de commettre un crime valant toutes les pires vengeances. Le sommeil c'est sacré…

-WENDYY ! Pétard ! Tu le sais toi, que je dors TARD ! Et que dormir est un luxe dont PERSONNE n'a le droit de me priver ! Raah…. Je te déteste. Mauvais amie. Maintenant, je n'arriverais plus à me rendormir, soupira t'elle dépitée.

-Lily, ooh… Je suis désolée, dit elle sur un ton qui la montrait tout, sauf désolée. Mais prépares toi, je compte t'emmener voir Rémus. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de t'aider à te remettre à la Magie, et puis, si tu as des questions sur ce qui s'est passé, il pourra sûrement y répondre !

-Mouais. Heureusement que c'est toi et que tu as de bonnes raisons hein ! Bon, on se retrouve où ?

-Dans une heure devant chez moi ? Amène tout le bazar que tu as acheté hier !

-Pas de problème, je me prépare et j'arrive.

-Super. Lily ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es vraiment drôle quand tu es énervée. Annonça Wendy en pouffant.

Lily raccrocha le téléphone sans un adieu, prise entre l'envie de rire et l'envie de l'étrangler. Heureusement que la distance l'empêchait de choisir, Wendy aurait souffert.

Elle prit rapidement sa douche, enfila des habits confortables et se prépara un café noir. Attendant qu'il soit prêt, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et jusqu'à la fameuse étagère où se trouvait le carton. Tout comme le soir précédent, elle du prendre la chaise pour atteindre l'étagère… S'emparer plus ou moins facilement du carton récalcitrant… Le porter sur son épaule sans tomber en arrière… Et enfin, réussir sans blessure majeure à le poser sur le lit.

Cet effort fait, elle ouvrit le carton afin de sélectionner les ouvrages qu'elle devrait emporter. Elle choisit finalement ceux de métamorphose et de défense contre les forces du mal. Le manuel de potion était relativement inutile puisqu'elle savait qu'avec des indications elles sauraient en concocter une ( les souvenirs de Slughorn venait sporadiquement envahir sa pensée… ), et puis, elle désirait juste réapprendre les sorts basiques. Et pratiquer. Elle prit enfin sa baguette, non sans une légère pointe d'appréhension.

Si elle n'y arrivait plus ?... C'était une question qui lui revenait sans cesse en tête et qui la terrifiait. Que ferait elle dans ce cas ? Elle venait de retrouver une partie d'elle et ne voulait en aucun cas la perdre… Peut être que ses années sans pratiquer, que ce traumatisme vécu et du à la magie, que cette perte de mémoire lui avait supprimé, tout au moins endommagé ses facultés ? Toutes ses questions l'envahissaient depuis la veille, et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en départir.

Pourtant il le fallait, elle se rendrait compte bien assez tôt de la conservation de ses capacités, et, finalement, avoir eu peur ne changera rien à ce qui arrivera.

Elle inspira donc une profonde bouffée de courage, puis enfourna ses deux manuels et sa baguette dans son sac à main. Elle enfila son chaud manteau, puis s'empara de son sac. Elle jeta un regard circulaire… Non, elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle sortit finalement de chez elle en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clé.

Alors qu'elle marchait, elle sentit ses organes former un nœud et se contorsionner dans le creux de son ventre… Appréhension, anxiété, inquiétude… Nervosité, de plus en plus exacerbée. Ses sentiments s'entrelaçaient, elle en avait les mains moites. Elle essayait pourtant de se concentrer sur autre chose… Le soleil, qui aujourd'hui primait et illuminait de ses rayons dorés les rues citadines… Le jeune homme, près de la librairie, qui jouait chantait un air léger tout en maniant agilement une guitare sèche… Cette femme d'âge mûr, qui lui avait souri naturellement lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard… Cet petit garçon qui courait après un autre en criant ; il devaient jouer à trappe-trappe… La couleur des feuilles mortes rehaussée par les rayons, tel un tapis de couleurs…

Quel contraste ! Elle et ses remous intérieurs, eux et leur bonheur extérieur. Presque choquant tellement celui-ci était en décalage avec ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle tournait nerveusement sa bague de ses doigts… Elle soupira… Encore un geste de nervosité.

Enfin, elle arriva chez Wendy. Celle-ci habitait au dernier étage d'un appartement proche du centre-ville. Il y avait moins de trafic que dans le centre, le coin était plutôt calme, mais elle n'était pour autant pas éloignée des lieux incontournables et de la vie si elle désirait s'y rendre. Elle bénéficiait donc d'un environnement plus que favorable à la vie, et notamment à l'écriture du livre pour enfant dans laquelle elle s'était lancée.

En effet, elle leur écrivait des petits romans, et en faisait même les dessins… Des scénettes colorées, enfantines et adorables… Elle avait beaucoup de talent pour faire ressortir des émotions autant dans ses mots que dans ses dessins. Lily avait dévoré tous ses petits livres, même s'il n'était absolument pas de son âge.

Elle connaissait le code d'entrée, et pénétra donc dans l'appartement sans déranger son amie. Elle décida de prendre les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur, cela l'obligerait à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ses mains moites et sur ce nœud qui ne voulait définitivement pas se défaire. Elle toqua à la porte, et ce fut Rémus qui lui ouvrit.

Rémus… Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de le détailler la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu… Mais finalement, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé pendant toutes ces années… Ses traits s'étaient peut être un peu durcis… Des cicatrices nouvelles parsemaient légèrement son visage, lui donnant un certain charme, mais aussi un aperçu de ce qu'il avait du endurer. Pourtant, ses yeux mordorés ne témoignaient pas de ses souffrances vécues… Peut être parce qu'il vivait toujours entouré de ses amis, de cette chaude amitié teintée de tolérance qui lui faisait oublier, l'espace de quelques instants heureux, l'horreur de ce qu'il voyait et vivait. Oui. Il avait gardé cet éclat doré qui l'auréolait de sa douceur et de sa joie de vivre.

Tous les deux se dévisageaient depuis quelques instants. Lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte, ils semblèrent immédiatement gênés. Comment devait elle le saluer ? Lui dire bonjour, lui serrer froidement la main ? Alors qu'ils avaient tant partagé tous les deux…

Ce fut Rémus qui, après un mouvement d'hésitation, fit le premier pas. Il s'avançs et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Comme d'autres, il avait peur de la briser, peut être même peur qu'elle disparaisse.

-Lily… Ma petite Lily… Tu nous as tellement manqué… Murmura t'il, ému en la serrant contre lui.

Elle se mordait les lèvres pour lutter contre des larmes qui menaçaient de se déverser… L'émotion… Rémus avait toujours été très important pour elle. C'était le seul des Maraudeurs avec lequel elle s'entendait bien au début. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours été là pour elle lorsque James faisait un pas ou disait un mot de travers. Là pour servir de médiateur, crever l'abcès… Pour sécher les larmes et écouter… Sévérus l'ayant abandonné… Il avait été cet ami qui avait su le remplacer, un petit peu, dans son cœur. Elle connaissait son secret, pour l'avoir un soir, croisé, alors qu'il rentrait de l'une de ces sorties nocturnes qui le détruisaient. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit, et jamais n'avait fait de remarques déplacées. Rémus l'avait toujours respecté pour sa réaction. Et c'était cela par ailleurs, qui avait crée ce lien si solide entre eux.

-Ca fait plaisir de te revoir Rémus… Répondit elle dans un chuchotement.

-Mais rentrez vous deux ! Vous n'allez pas rester là, sur le pallier, alors que j'ai rangé le salon exprès pour que vous puissiez y poser vos royaux séants sans être incommodés par toutes les immondices qui pouvaient y traîner ! Cria Wendy.

Amusés, Rémus et Lily entrèrent, pour trouver une Wendy faussement en colère, un plateau de douceurs dans les mains. Ils s'asseyèrent tous les trois, un peu gauche. Wendy disposa des petits plats remplis d'apéritifs salés, puis versa un champagne français dans les trois coupes qu'elle avait sorti. Ils trinquèrent à leurs retrouvailles, presque étonné de se retrouver là, ensemble… Chacun avait noué des liens différents, dans diverses conditions, et après toutes ces années… Les voilà réunis. Etonnante, la vie…

-C'est fou de te revoir Lily ! Après ce soir là, où je t'ai juste entr'aperçu presque morte… Et tu es là. Egale à toi-même. C'était irréel de te croiser hier…Tellement… Inattendu. Tu es une jeune femme surprenante Lily.

-Ca m'a moi aussi surprise de te voir… Mais surtout Wendy comme tu t'en doutes… D'un autre côté, je devrais être immunisé contre les chocs thermo-nucléaires… Ca fait 1 mois que je ne vis que de ça… Entre James, ma mémoire revenue, la Magie… Oui, je suis servie.

Ile ne répondit pas, trop occupé à savourer ces retrouvailles. Chacun semblait un peu secoué…

-D'ailleurs, reprit Lily, j'aimerais que tu me réapprennes quelques bases de magie… Tu comprends, je cherche à… Me retrouver, tu vois ? Et sans savoir si je _sais_ toujours… S'il te plaît ?

-Oh bien sûr ! Mais tu as ta baguette ? Des livres ou quoi que ce soit sur lequel s'appuyer ?

-Oui dans mon sac, j'en ai acheté hier avant de vous croiser…

Elle les sortis, assez fière. Rémus examina sa baguette. C'est vrai qu'elle était très belle. Il la rendit à Lily qui la tint du bout des doigts, timidement. Wendy se leva et annonça qu'elle allait continuer la rédaction de son livre et reviendrait dans quelques heures. Il fallait qu'elle avance, et elle ne voulait surtout pas les déranger… Elle les quitta donc pour aller dans son bureau.

Ils commencèrent par des choses simples comme le sortilège de lévitation, mais arrivèrent rapidement à des sorts plus compliqués. En effet, Lily n'avait rien perdu de ses aptitudes… Elle maniait toujours sa baguette avec dextérité, réussissait brillamment les exercices… Ils passèrent l'après midi à faire de la magie, entre les fous rires et les bonheurs qu'occasionnaient les erreurs amusantes, ou au contraire les réussites.

Wendy revint en fin d'après midi. Elle fut fascinée… Elle n'avait finalement pas eu réellement l'occasion de voir les sorts s'enchaîner sous ses yeux, et tout cela l'enchantait. Elle appréciait vraiment la Magie. Elle n'enviait pourtant pas Lily. Avec le temps, elle avait fini par admettre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais développer cette partie d'elle-même. Alors, elle profitait juste de la joie de voir Lily renaître un peu plus après chaque avancée.

Rémus était lui, très concentré sur son élève et ses prouesses. Tel un professeur, il lui énonçait clairement les consignes, puis corrigeait méthodiquement ses erreurs jusqu'à ce que Lily y arrive. Wendy le regardait dispenser ses connaissances avec sérieux, ne pas s'énerver à la moindre faute. Il avait un réel talent dans l'enseignement, et Lily et Wendy lui en firent plus d'une fois la remarque.

Ils ne parlèrent pas des dernières péripéties d'avec James, où du passé des deux protagonistes... Le sujet était probablement encore trop sensible à traiter, et il ne fallait pas gâcher de si belles retrouvailles… Ils s'amusèrent réellement, Lily et Rémus se redécouvrant à leur grand plaisir…

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pendant toutes ces années ? Interrogea, curieuse, Lily.

-Oh tu sais… J'ai continué ma vie, avec une perte de plus sur la conscience –la tienne- . Des histoires sans lendemain, des sorties et beaucoup d'amitié… Mais, James a déménagé, on s'est donc moins vu. Peter et Sirius vivent toujours avec moi dans l'appartement que l'on partageait tous… Peter est de plus en plus absent en ce moment d'ailleurs…

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Apparemment le ministère le surcharge de travail, et notamment de missions lointaines. Il est très fatigué et ne rentre que pour dormir. Sirius lui… La mort de Rose l'a profondément meurtri. Il n'est plus tout à fait le même… Il rit, il sourit, blague et sort… Mais tu comprends… C'était… Comment dire ? Son grand amour ? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je doute qu'un jour une fille puisse le remplacer dans son cœur. Peut être d'ailleurs qu'il n'en a pas envie… Tu le trouveras changé.

-Oh…

-Il a des copines, des filles d'un soir qui réchauffe son lit le temps d'une nuit. Mais bon. Ce n'est qu'éphémère tu sais. Je pense aussi que le fait que James ait déménagé l'a blessé, Il l'a vécu comme une trahison. On est toujours quatre, mais plus aussi soudés... Et c'est vrai que c'est plutôt difficile de nous voir s'éloigner peu à peu…

-Je vois...

-On travaille toujours tous les quatre en tant qu'aurors du reste. C'est stimulant de se dire que l'on est actif, que l'on peut venger nos morts. Mais on a vraiment le sentiment de ne rien faire au final. Tu-Sais-Qui est toujours aussi puissant et cruel. Je ne sais pas si l'on réussira à l'éradiquer un jour…

-Il ne faut pas perdre espoir tu sais, le coupa Lily doucement. Si cette flamme là s'éteignait… Alors là, oui, il aurait gagné. Il aurait réussi à nous enlever ce que l'on a de plus cher. Oui… _L'espoir_…

-Mais voir tous les jours ces noms qui s'entassent dans le journal, ces familles déchirées qui pleurent sur leur enfant, leur mari ou femme, frère ou sœur, oncle ou tante perdu… Et la liste est longue. Ces meurtres de gens qui n'ont rien fait, rien demandé… C'est tellement injuste ! Je me sens impuissant face à toute cette douleur. On arrive toujours sur les lieux après… _Après_… Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour prévoir comme ça toutes nos actions… Il est tellement déroutant ! Bien sûr, nous avons réussi à en enfermer quelques uns… Des mangemorts… Mais le nombre est tellement infime face à tous ces morts !

Lily ne sut que répondre. Qu'aurait elle pu dire de toute façon ? Les mots sont inutiles et tellement vides de sens devant cette réalité. Elle gardait un regard silencieux vers la table. Elle s'empara tout de même de la main de Rémus, dans un geste de réconfort. Elle était vraiment heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé…

Les bruits de quelqu'un toquant à la porte vinrent cependant les déranger. Wendy leur fit un sourire pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle s'en occupait. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'entrée et ouvrit.

-Ah Wendy ! Fit une voix masculine.

Lily frissonna sans savoir pourquoi. Cette vois lui était étrangement familière, mais elle n'arrivait pas à y associer un visage… Rémus s'était levé et enfilait rapidement son manteau.

-Bonsoir ! Continua la voix. Je cherchais Rémus, et Sirius m'a dit qu'il était chez toi… Mais, comment vas-tu ?

-Euh… Très bien mais… Balbutia Wendy, tendue. At… Attend !

Mais il ne sembla pas l'écouter puisque Lily entendit des pas pressés venir jusqu'au salon. Elle ne comprenait pas l'affolement dans la voix de Wendy, ni même l'air soudain pressé qu'avait pris Rémus. Elle se retourna enfin et resta figée.

_James… _

--------------------------------------------

Je suis plutôt contente, j'ai fait plus de pages que la dernière fois !

J'espère que ça vous a plu…

Et je me dépêche d'en mettre un suivant !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Muse18 :** Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu suis un peu ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite !

**Raphou :** Ravie que ça te plaise !

**Virg05 :** J'ai réécrit les premiers chapitres, pour que ça aille un peu moins vite –' Si tu as le courage d'aller lire… En tout cas j'ai essayé de ralentir ! Merci pour ta review !

**Stellmaria : **Bah… Encore une grande review, ça me fait plaisiir !! Sévichù je le ferais venir plus tard, et pour Mumus et Wendy… Tu verras ! Ensuite, merci pour tes conseils. Et pour le nouvel an… Faut que Mum décide, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas, mais ce n'est plus un « non » catégorique. Je VEUX une gaufre avec toi ! –'

**MarieHermione : **Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

**Titeju73 : **Tu vas voir ! En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire…

Bisouss

Amicalement

MiladyMoOn


	4. Chapter 4

JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNEE !

Ah, les fête de Noël… Beauuucoup trop de chocolat dans l'estomac, des lumières pleins les yeux, de la musique pleins les oreilles… Mais absolument pas le temps d'écrire !

Donc bon, j'ai quand même essayé de pondre quelque chose, heureusement que j'avais commencé avant les vacances !!!

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Qui-Vous-Savez…

N'hésitez pas à être critique et à souligner mes erreurs, car c'est ainsi que je pourrais m'améliorer!

Et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur…

**Remember**

**4- The Shadow Of The Past**

_« Les bruits de quelqu'un toquant à la porte vinrent cependant les déranger. Wendy leur fit un sourire pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle s'en occupait. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'entrée et ouvrit._

_-Ah Wendy ! Fit une voix masculine. _

_Lily frissonna sans savoir pourquoi. Cette voix lui était étrangement familière, mais elle n'arrivait pas à y associer un visage… Rémus s'était levé et enfilait rapidement son manteau._

_-Bonsoir ! Continua la voix. Je cherchais Rémus, et Sirius m'a dit qu'il était chez toi… Mais, comment vas-tu ?_

_-Euh… Très bien mais… Balbutia Wendy, tendue. At… Attend !_

_Mais il ne sembla pas l'écouter puisque Lily entendit des pas pressés venir jusqu'au salon. Elle ne comprenait pas l'affolement dans la voix de Wendy, ni même l'air soudain pressé qu'avait pris Rémus. Elle se retourna enfin et resta figée. _

_James… »_

Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Ce n'était pas un réflexe de peur non. Plutôt de surprise, mêlé d'appréhension. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Son corps ne demandait qu'à aller vers lui, tout en vérifiant, bien entendu, si elle était regardable (_Elle devait avoir les joues rouges de s'être tant concentrée, et être tellement échevelée…_); et sa tête lui ordonnait de ne pas bouger. Impossible pour la jeune fille d'interpréter les deux messages ; son cerveau et ses membres nageaient dans un immense brouillard qui lui donnait l'impression d'être faite de coton.

Elle ne pu qu'ouvrir la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sorti de celle-ci. Elle se mordit nerveusement les lèvres. Son estomac, _Maudit Estomac_, se tordait et contorsionnait. Elle était tellement perdue… Hum. Son cerveau ne devait pas être suffisamment oxygéné, _Stupide Cerveau_, jamais là quand on a besoin de lui !

_Je suis ridicule… Un vrai poisson. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser de moi…_

James ne bougeait pas non plus. Il la regardait fixement, les yeux un peu perdus. Il était tellement _séduisant _comme ça ! Elle fronça les sourcils sur sa réflexion. Quelle pensée idiote. Elle pensait à James là. James. Celui qui lui avait fait du mal. Du Mal. Celui qui avait brisé son cœur en petites miettes avant de l'achever en lui rappelant ce supplice passé.

Des relents de douleur venus du passé s'éveillaient en elle. Cette douleur qu'elle avait ressentie ce jour là. Poussant innocemment la porte de l'appartement, heureuse, simplement heureuse à l'idée de le voir. Ca pour le voir, elle l'avait vu… Elle se souvenait des corps emmêlés… Des gémissements et de cette odeur caractéristique des corps en sueur. Et lui… Lui, là. A partager et à donner son corps à une autre. A distribuer de l'amour, du plaisir, de la chaleur avec… Avec elle… Avec cette autre… Cette espèce de… Elle ne trouvait même pas les mots pour la qualifier. Elle, qui prenait sans aucune gêne ce qui pourtant ne lui revenait pas de droit. Mais pouvait elle vraiment lui en vouloir ? Ce n'était qu'une innocente fille qui ignorait que James avait une copine… Non, le coupable c'était lui.

Ce soir là, Lily perdit toutes ses illusions, tous ses restes d'innocence. Elle qui pensait que l'amour c'était pour la vie. Que même si tout le monde vivait autrement, eux c'était différent, eux ils étaient plus forts. Eux, c'était à la vie à la mort. Elle pensait que jamais il ne la rendrait malheureuse… Pourtant, elle se souvenait encore de cette impression d'asphyxie, cette envie de hurler, cette envie de frapper, ce sentiment d'impuissance… Elle se souvenait de la douleur qu'il l'avait prise, à l'endroit du cœur, de son estomac qui c'était noué, à cause de ces images qui s'étaient si violemment imposées à elle. Elle se souvenait encore des larmes, qui coulaient indéfiniment sans qu'elle ne s'en préoccupe. Elle se souvenait de ces deux amants la regardant, interrompus, gênés, mais certainement pas autant qu'elle. Regard éperdu, sentiment de s'écrouler… Son joli monde bien réglé s'effondrait comme un château de carte sous une brise un peu trop forte. Et Lui… Lui qui l'avait regardé sans qu'elle n'arrive à lire dans ses yeux pourquoi… Pourquoi… Elle ne chercha de toute façon pas trop longtemps ce qu'il y cachait de peur de mourir de douleur sur place… De peur du coup de grâce… Elle se souvenait enfin de s'être retourné et d'avoir couru, beaucoup couru dans la nuit… Jusqu'à s'asseoir sur un banc, où sur de l'herbe, elle ne se souvenait plus réellement. Essoufflée mais ne ressentant pas la douleur, totalement sourde aux élancements de son corps Elle était restée là, immobiles, durant des heures infinies… Jusqu'à l'aube, jusqu'à ce que Rose la retrouve, prostrée, incapable de réagir, son cœur n'étant plus qu'une lourde et immense plaie.

Il ne méritait aucun égard. Elle ne lui laisserait plus jamais abîmer son cœur comme il l'avait fait alors. Elle ne devait surtout pas lui montrer le trouble qu'il éveillait en elle...

_Il ne compte pas. _

Leurs amis restaient là, ne sachant que faire. Ils s'envoyaient des petits regards désespérés qui n'échappèrent à personne, chacun attendant de l'autre qu'il réagisse, fasse quelque chose. Pendant ce temps, Lily s'était recomposé une figure neutre, et afficha un sourire éclatant lorsqu'elle s'adressa à James.

-Bonjour ! Tu m'as l'air bien silencieux, tout va bien ? Demanda t'elle d'un ton presque mielleux.

Il ne sembla pas réaliser le cynisme derrière ces mots, et lui répondit doucement :

-Moi ça va… Mais toi ? Tu… Enfin, je… Balbutia t'il en passant sa main derrière sa nuque, gêné.

-Oh, penses-tu, je me porte comme un charme ! Ma vie est merveilleuse. Répondit-elle, souriante et mauvaise, un masque de gaieté fichée sur le visage.

-Mais… James semblait totalement dépassé et aucune phrase sensée ne semblait désirer sortir de sa bouche.

-Enfin _était_. Le coupa t'elle. Avant que tu ne viennes y coller ton foutu grain de sel. Attaqua t'elle, les lèvres pincées.

Elle lui lança un regard froid. Tellement froid… Comme avant, lorsqu'elle ne le supportait pas, et qu'il lui courrait après. Avant, avant qu'ils ne soient un couple, avant que… Avant. Cela remontait à si loin. Comment avaient il pu retourner à cet état là ? Il lisait du mépris, de la haine, de la colère, une étincelle de tristesse aussi, mais tellement de glace !

Il parut subir un électrochoc. Apparemment, leurs retrouvailles ne se passaient pas comme il avait du l'imaginer… Ce regard le blessait à un point inimaginable, plus que mille paroles venimeuses. Un poignard s'enfonçant dans sa chair fragile. Mais, avec sa capacité si grande à prendre le pas sur ses émotions, James sembla se reprendre. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur elle, mais c'était comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois… Son visage devint impassible, et il lui fit un petit sourire condescendant.

-Fragile à ce que je vois… Ou peut être as-tu seulement peur de remercier mon être supérieur. Je t'ai quand même redonné ce que tu avais perdu… Tu te sens une dette j'imagine, et tues tellement égoïste que tu es gênée, puisque tu n'as rien à me rendre en retour… Madame à trop d'amour propre. Ce n'est pas grave, je ferais comme si tu avais passé la soirée à te prosterner à mes pieds et à les baiser sans relâche en me lançant des regards éperdus de reconnaissance. Et puis, c'était un service gratuit, fait comme si je n'attendais aucun retour, de toute façon, qu'aurais tu à me donner ?

Elle fulmina. Finalement, il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi arrogant, toujours aussi stupide et toujours ce sentiment ridicule d'être supérieur. Elle eut une violente envie de le frapper. De lui faire mal. Parce que encore, encore, ses illusions disparaissaient. Il aurait pu changer peut être, évoluer, et elle lui aurait pardonné… Après un certain temps, bien entendu, mais il gâchait tellement toujours tout… Pourquoi devait elle être si sensible à ce qu'il disait ou faisait ? Même pour ça elle lui en voulait. Elle n'avait pas à être aussi dépendante de lui.

-Fragile ? Réaliste. Mais je vois que tes chevilles n'ont pas désenflées depuis Poudlard… Tu es toujours aussi persuadé que ta petite et médiocre personne est extraordinaire… Mais, vois-tu, jamais ; jamais tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à me mettre à genoux devant toi. Autant physiquement qu'au figuré d'ailleurs. Car oui, j'ai de l'amour propre. Ce dont tu sembles être, toi, totalement dépourvu, dans tes stupéfiantes lubies narcissiques. Et puis… Ce n'est pas comme si je considérais que j'avais une dette envers toi mon pauvre James. Tu es totalement incapable de rendre un service.

-Colérique la petite _Evans_… Tu n'as pas changé hein ? Toujours aussi fière, toujours aussi ridicule dans l'énervement. C'est amusant de te revoir en fait… Oh, mais tu es toute rouge ! Tu as chaud peut être ?... Humm, Wendy, peux tu ouvrir une fenêtre s'il te plaît, j'ai peur qu'Evans étouffe…

Il arborait un sourire satisfait tandis que Lily s'étouffait de colère. Evans ! Encore cette stupide manie de l'appeler par son nom. Il était tellement insupportable ! Tellement sûr de lui ! Tellement… !!...

Mais tant pis… Puisqu'il désirait cette distance, elle n'hésiterait pas à l'utiliser aussi…

Wendy et Rémus, spectateurs de cette scène depuis quelques minutes, craignirent réellement qu'elle ne dégénère. Il émanait Lily et James une telle aura de colère, de rancœur et de violence qu'ils décidèrent de s'interposer entre les deux belligérants.

-James… Quelles retrouvailles émouvantes hein ? Fit Rémus avec un petit rire crispé. Bon allez, viens, tu m'as trouvé maintenant, on peut rentrer ?

Wendy, elle, jeta un regard limite exaspéré à Lily qui fit mine de n'avoir rien vu.

-Rémus ! Cela fait presque quatre mois que je n'ai pas vu Evans, la moindre des politesses exige que j'en prenne des nouvelles ! Rétorqua James, en s'approchant de Lily et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Celle-ci se dégagea en lui lançant un regard noir et en se plaçant le plus loin possible de lui que ne le permettait la distance canapé table.

-Bon écoutes _Potter_, répondit t'elle en insistant bien sur le dernier terme, je t'assure que tu es allé bien au-delà que ce que la politesse oblige, et que ce fut un réel plai-sir de te voir. Maintenant, puisque tu désires absolument rester, je vais m'en aller, hein. Reste dans ta gaminerie, de toute façon, tu n'évolueras jamais. Mais bref, j'vais arrêter de te parler, je m'énerve toute seule. Donc je m'en vais. Ca m'évitera d'avoir à te supporter une minute de plus, et crois moi, tu prends tellement de place que j'en étouffe ; j'ai vraiment besoin d'air là.

Elle lui fit un sourire forcé, s'empara de son sac, enfila son manteau et fit une rapide bise à Rémus et Wendy. Elle passa, sans un égard pour lui, devant James, et sortit. James avait relevé le menton et arborait un air digne, mais cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'il soit resté silencieux à la suite de la dernière réplique de Lily et qu'elle l'ai superbement ignoré, comme le dernier des lampadaires.

Rémus et Wendy se lancèrent un regard, découragés.

Ces deux là allaient leur donner du fil à retordre.

--------------------------------------------

James claqua violemment la porte. Il serra les poings en entendant le bruit du choc.

Il voulait lui faire mal, il voulait lui faire tellement mal d'être comme ça avec lui ! Il avait envie de frapper, de hurler, de presser ses doigts autour de son joli cou d'opale… Elle. Lily. Cette magnifique, cette flamboyante, cette si désirable petite boule de nerf… Elle le mettait dans de tels états extrêmes !

Lui qui s'était inquiété pour elle ! Qui avait culpabilisé… Combien de fois avait il cherché de ses nouvelles au travers de Rémus ou de Wendy ? Et même essayé de l'appelé ? Ne tombant que sur un vide désarmant. Combien de fois n'avait il pu trouver le sommeil à cause de ses pensées entêtantes, de ses interrogations, de ses angoisses à propos de cette ingrate jeune fille ? Il avait passé des jours et des jours immobiles, empli de remords, désarmé et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, à tel point que même ses amis s'étaient inquiétés de son état !

Parce qu'elle le hantait la belle Lily. Elle l'obsédait mais il ne voulait pas retomber dans cet abîme sans fond du désespoir… Parce que lui aussi avait souffert ! Lorsque ses souvenirs étaient revenus… Il avait redécouvert ces images, leur passé ensemble… Leurs haines, leurs disputes, ses interrogations et ses gamineries… Les disputes, l'ignorance, le rejet, l'envie, l'amour, puis la douleur, celle que rien ne soigne… Les regrets, l'envie de tout effacer, de tout recommencer, l'obsession… Leur amour passion, leur désir si violent, et cette blessure… Qu'il regrettait amèrement… Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière… Ce qui avait été fait ne pouvait être défait, et s'il avait à le recommencer, il le referait sans hésiter… C'était pour son bien à elle… Et lui aussi avait été détruit de voir son air perdu, son immense tristesse, sa déception dans ses yeux… Cette interrogation si douloureuse coincée dans la gorge… Oui, lui aussi avait eu mal, tellement mal d'avoir à lui faire subir cette épreuve, de la subir aussi... Mais c'était pour son bien. Pour son bien à elle. Et son bien à elle passait avant tout.

Naïf qu'il était de croire qu'elle lui pardonnerait et lui sauterait dans les bras comme si de rien n'était. En y réfléchissant, comment aurait il réagit à sa place ? Pire… Oui, de bien pire façon… Il lui aurait fait bien plus mal qu'elle-même n'en avait fait. Il l'aurait blessé, réduite en miette, et détruite, enfin, pour qu'elle ressente ne serais ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'il aurait souffert.

Bon sang, que la vie pouvait être compliqué quand elle le désirait… Que devait il faire ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait… Elle ? Simplement une amie ? Une connaissance ? Une ennemie ? Comme avant, avant qu'il ne sorte ensemble, avant, lorsqu'elle le méprisait et le rejetait, avant… Oublier ? L'oublier ?...

Et puis de toute façon, était il amoureux d'elle ? N'étais-ce pas un simple relent d'une passion folle mais passée ? Lily… Lily Evans…

Il posa les mains sur les rebords du lavabo de la salle de bain. Il verrait. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se prendre la tête à propos d'elle… Il l'avait trop peu vu en plus ! 3 fois ? Est-ce bien suffisant pour déduire quoi que ce soit à propos de quelconques sentiments ? Bien sûr, elle lui avait plu lors de cette redécouverte, bien sûr, ces souvenirs avaient ébranlés ses convictions, mais peut être… Peut être que s'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle depuis le retour de ses souvenirs, peut être étais-ce simplement parce qu'il était nostalgique ! Pas parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle… Bien sûr qu'elle avait une importance, elle en avait quasiment toujours eu une dans sa vie, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce phénomène s'arrête dès à présent.

Mais… Aujourd'hui, tout était compliqué, il était perdu et… Il avait beau se creuser la tête, cela n'avançait strictement à rien. Il soupira. Adviendra ce qui doit advenir, s'être torturé l'esprit ne pourra être que vain.

Le miroir lui renvoya son reflet. Plus ébouriffé qu'habituellement, cerné, pâle… Insupportable image. Cette vision de lui le révulsa. Il envoya valser son poing dans le miroir qui se brisa sous l'impact de ses doigts. Une douleur lancinante se propagea dans son poignet, mais, curieusement, le geste le calma… Il passa sa main sous l'eau et répara l'objet brisé d'un léger mouvement de baguette.

_Stupide._

Elle le rendait_ stupide._

--------------------------------------------

William parti la tête lourde ce matin là, accompagné de trop de doutes, de trop de pensées insupportables.

A cause de sa femme.

Tout allait bien ces derniers jours pourtant ! Ils étaient plus complices que jamais, elle semblait prendre du plaisir à être avec lui… Ils goûtaient les plaisirs simples d'un couple marié, et chaque jour lui apportait un peu plus de bonheur.

Cependant, il avait tout de suite vu en rentrant la veille au soir, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut être parce qu'elle l'avait simplement embrassé distraitement au lieu de lui sauter dans les bras et de le couvrir de baisers empressés comme les précédents jours... Que toute la soirée, son regard s'était fait lointain. Peut être parce que la viande était un peu trop cuite, les haricots un peu trop crus… Il avait alors cherché à engager la conversation, avait raconté sa journée avec force de détails, l'avait interrogé sur le déroulement de sa journée à elle. Et, il n'avait eu en retour que des monosyllabes, des mots prononcés du bout des lèvres, avec paresse, sans envie. A aucun moment la chaleur d'un sourire n'était venue étirer ses lèvres roses. Il s'était résigné lorsque après s'être douchée rapidement, elle s'était couchée et s'était ostensiblement placé dos à lui. Erigeant une barrière invisible mais tellement palpable entre eux.

Que s'était il passé pour qu'elle soit comme ça ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que son humeur changeait sans prévenir… Il la savait lunatique, c'est vrai, mais la connaissait peu en fait. Bien sûr, son amnésie ne facilitait pas les choses. Comment connaître réellement une personne sans avoir aucun indice sur son passé… Sans qu'aucun témoin ne puisse raconter des anecdotes, résoudre le mystère de l'être aimé… Comment faire sans souvenirs ? C'était déjà très difficile à vivre pour Lily, mais cela ne cimentait pas leur couple… Et il savait qu'elle n'était pas sa femme devant Dieu et les Hommes à cause d'un sentiment amoureux, mais à cause de… D'une reconnaissance. D'amitié. Se le rappeler lui causa un pincement de cœur. Malgré cela, ils étaient proches. Justement parce qu'il l'avait sauvé. Et parce qu'ils partageait leurs vie et leurs corps. Cela avait une importance non négligeable et il savait qu'un lien très important s'était tissé entre eux… Même s'il ne lui permettait pas de tout comprendre, ni de tout savoir…

Pour autant, il savait qu'un bouleversement était survenu dans sa vie. Trop de hauts et de bas de sentiments et de réactions, trop d'extrêmes… Un moment heureuse, vivante, attentionnée, sensuelle et charnelle, presque volcanique… L'autre morose, triste, molle, éteinte et vide… Il avait bien cherché à ne pas s'en soucier, ces derniers mois, il était tellement plus facile de profiter de ses moments de bonheur, sans réfléchir, simplement en les vivant ; ou de la soigner et d'être auprès d'elle lorsqu'elle n'allait pas plutôt que d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais inutile de se leurrer encore. Lily allait mal. Et, il avait beau se creuser les méninges, et retourner mille fois les éléments dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à savoir, pas à comprendre les raisons de ses changements intempestifs de comportements.

Et dire que sa femme restait encore aujourd'hui, un mystère pour lui… Qu'est-ce qui clochait entre eux ? Il était pourtant, et sans vantardise, un mari que beaucoup auraient désiré! Prévenant, attentif, à l'écoute, doux, patient… Alors pourquoi, pourquoi ne lui accordait t'elle pas ne serais-ce que de la confiance ? Il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec elle, puisqu'il avait une chance sur deux pour que ce ne soit pas le bon… Mais, il savait que son comportement récent, n'était pas de son fait, pas de sa faute… Lui-même n'ayant pas modifié le sien.

Un amant ?

Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Non… Elle n'était pas comment ça, pas vrai ? Elle n'était peut être pas amoureuse de lui, mais leur relation était basée sur le respect tout de même !

Il s'arrêta. De peur qu'en continuant à marcher, son esprit ne s'emballe et n'invente toutes sortes de scénarios plus alarmants et plus cohérents les une que les autres… Il connaissait cette stupide capacité à interpréter le moindre détails afin d'étayer une théorie. Cette capacité qui rendait fou… Puisque chaque infime parcelle d'instant était prise pour preuve. Il ne fallait pas qu'il entre dans cette spirale infernale. Il faisait confiance à sa femme.

Il passa une main sur son visage, soupira, et recommença à marcher. Son cœur calma sa course galopante…

Dorénavant, il devrait être un petit peu plus attentif aux activités de Lily.

--------------------------------------------

Alors que les deux hommes de sa vie s'abîmaient les neurones à penser à elle, Lily prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner. Elle sirotait distraitement une tasse de tisane à la camomille et lisait le journal tout en se disant que plus jamais, plus jamais elle ne se prendrait la tête pour des choses qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Trop c'était trop… Ces derniers mois avaient été une bien trop grande torture mentale pour qu'elle veuille continuer de la sorte. Elle en avait marre de se lever cernée après une nuit pleine de trop de réflexions, il était temps qu'elle vive simplement. Bien sûr, elle avait encore du prendre un aspirine pour calmer ses maux de tête après une nuit pleine de trop de pensées, mais elle souriait. Cette journée commençait bien : un rayon de soleil se prélassait sur la feuille du journal, et la météo garantissait que cet astre du jour ne serait obstruée par aucune protubérance grisâtre et triste.

Elle ronronnait presque de satisfaction… Elle était encore dans un de ses vieux tee-shirt qui lui servait de chemise de nuit lorsque William n'était pas là, il faisait beau, et une légère et gourmande odeur de cookies s'élevait de la cuisine. Le bonheur se résumait à si peu de choses…

Elle observait distraitement la photo du journal lorsque son regard se figea…

Ce visage, là, en arrière plan… Si lointain, mais si familier pourtant…

Elle secoua la tête… Non, impossible, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ! Il ne pouvait pas apparaître là, au détour d'une image, égal à lui-même !

Mais pas de doute. Là, dans ce journal moldu, sur un cliché présentant un énième meurtre incompréhensible, en arrière plan, c'était bien Séverus Rogue. Toujours un peu gauche, mais planté si droit sur ses pieds. Les sourcils un peu plus renfrognés peut-être. Un pli nouveau d'amertume au coin des lèvres. Son meilleur ami de jeunesse. De cette amitié qui semblait indestructible, qui outrepassait les barrières des conventions…

Cela paraissait si lointain !! Elle n'avait pas jusqu'alors cherché à se rappeler… Parce que cette amitié avait connu une fin douloureuse d'une part, et parce qu'elle lui remémorait la mort tragique de Rose. Beaucoup d'un coup. Malgré tout, les images envahirent sa tête…

Séverus.

Elle se souvenait de lui, sur la banquette du train. Première rencontre, alors qu'ils étaient hauts comme trois pommes, timides, et qu'ils craignaient ce qui allaient se passer, cet inconnu si terrifiant ! Lily se souvenait qu'elle était très excitée, elle allait avoir une vie hors du commun ! Mais surtout totalement effrayée par ce qui allait bien pou voir se passer… Et puis… Si tout cela n'était qu'une farce et qu'elle allait devoir rentrer chez elle penaude ? Elle voyait déjà le regard de sa sœur, si jalouse, un petit regard satisfait, qui voudrait lui signifier : « J'te l'avais bien dit… »

Séverus donc. Un bon mètre de moins. Déjà un habit noir corbeau, et des cheveux fins lui encadrant le visage. Il tenait une valise bien trop grande pour lui, mais il était beaucoup trop petit pour la déposer sur le porte-bagages. Elle sourit en se rappelant le timide réconfort de son sourire lorsque Lily, toujours un peu casse-cou et un peu chevaleresque lui avait proposé de lui faire la courte échelle pour tout de même ranger son bagage. Ils étaient tombés plusieurs fois, riant de leur incapacité, puis Rose était venue à leur secours… Ils en avaient bien besoin ! Ils réussirent même à la faire tenir, cahin-caha, et à y déposer celles de Lily et Rose. Finalement, cela les avaient décoincés, et ils avaient passé le reste du trajet entre fou rire et conte de vie…

Mais, autant Lily et Rose passaient leur temps à disserter sur leurs vies passionnantes, autant Séverus se livrait peu. Il pouvait être très prolixe, parler pendant des heures de tout et de rien, rire, avoir de l'humour… Mais dès que l'on s'attaquait à sa vie privée, son passé ou même sa famille, il se fermait comme une huître et ne disait plus un mot. Les filles s'en étaient accommodées, en partie parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, même si elles tentaient bien sporadiquement de lui arracher quelques confidences… Et puis, elle se sentaient tout de même proches de Séverus, et pensaient que le jour où il désirerait se confier, il le feraient, à quoi cela pouvait bien il servir de le contraindre ?

Elle se souvenait de son air perdu lorsqu'il avait été envoyé à Serpentard alors que ses deux amies étaient chez Gryffondors. Lily lui avait lancé une œillade rassurante, et un regard noir aux Gryffondors, à savoir Sirius et James qui se moquait de lui. Déjà… Ce devait être là qu'elle avait inscrit dans ses priorités annuelles de faire périr James et Sirius dans d'atroces souffrances. A croire qu'elle n'avait pas réussi, mais ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Rose était du même avis qu'elle, même si elle s'était adoucie lorsqu'elle était sortie avec Sirius… C'avait du être la première trahison qu'avait ressentie Séverus, ce qui expliquerait le fait qu'il ait coupé tout lien lorsque Lily était sortie avec James… L'abandonnant, se livrant à l'ennemi de son avis à lui.

Quelle douleur ça avait été lorsqu'ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne plus se voir ! Parce que ce serait trop douloureux… C'était déjà tellement compliqué avant, de se voir en cachette, de faire mine de ne pas se connaître en se croisant, de s'insulter en public, parfois, créant d'immenses disputes qui semblaient impossible à calmer. Mais toujours, cette amitié si forte qui reprenait le dessus. Ils avaient tout de même des bases solides, puisqu'ils dépassaient les préjugés, étaient tolérants. Ils avaient tout trois du sang moldus, il se comprenaient donc !

Pourtant là… L'épreuve était trop grande. Séverus ne pouvait pas, n'imaginait pas être ami avec les petites copines de ses pires ennemis, de ses persécuteurs. Jamais il n'aurait pu supporter de les entendre roucouler leur douçâtre amour, c'était bien trop lui demander. Lui qui aimait tellement ces conversation à refaire le monde et la tête de ces deux là. Imaginer les vengeances les plus tordues, les plus idiotes, les plus humiliantes… Non, cela ne ferait plus que parti du passé. Alors ce fut un choix. Le choix du moindre mal. Elles ne pouvaient que le respecter, qui auraient elles été pour aller à son encontre ? Qu'auraient elles pu faire de toute façon ? Amitié, Amour… C'était bien trop tard déjà. Leur cœur avait décidé pour elles, impossible de revenir dessus. Mais comment faire le deuil d'une amitié si importante ?

Cela faisait longtemps que Séverus refusait d'entrer dans ce groupe de Serpentards extrémistes, se faisant appeler les Mangemorts. Lorsque leur amitié avait pris fin, ils les avaient ralliés, reniant au plus profond de ses actes ce qui les avaient soudés, puisque Lily était moldue et Rose fille d'une mère sorcière et d'un père moldu… Et lui-même… Ils ne devaient pas le savoir. C'était un secret. Il eu tout de même pour la première fois de sa vie l'impression d'être important, d'avoir une place sur cette terre autrement qu'autour de ses chaudrons ou en cachette, à la lueur de la lune, avec deux filles qui faisaient désormais partie du passé. Mais retrouverait il jamais cette amitié là ? Il fallait bien croire que oui, et Lily et Rose cherchèrent à se persuader que malgré les actes affreux de ce groupe, Séverus, leur petit Sévi s'y retrouvait, était bien. Même s'il se postait en opposition par rapport à elle, et coupait les liens avec tout ce qu'ils avaient été.

Lily se mordit la lèvre. Elle aurait donné tellement pour le revoir, s'excuser peut être, lui dire qu'elle regrettait que l'histoire ce soit déroulée ainsi, et qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que leur amitié demeure. Savoir comment il avait pris la mort de Rose, la pleurer tous les deux… Et puis, qui il était. Il avait du tellement changer…

Peut être. Mais elle ne savait même pas où il était ni même ce qu'il faisait. Peut être était il à présent au compte du Mage Noir, et tuait des moldus avec facilité, sans aucun remord. Peut être était il devenu ce qu'elle avait toujours refusé qu'il soit, ce contre quoi elle s'était toujours battu : un homme sans aucune tolérance, plein de préjugés sur les Sang-Purs… Lui qui pourtant était Sang-Mêlé. Quoique, on disait bien que Vous-Savez-Qui l'était aussi. Mais, elle refusait de pencher pour cette hypothèse, comme quoi il avait perdu toutes ses valeurs. Elle le connaissait, sous des abords rugueux et secs se cachait un homme empli de tolérance et d'espoir pour un monde meilleur. Il était même sensible…

Elle se leva, rinça la tasse, ramassa les miettes qu'elle avait laissé sur la nappe et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Elle s'était battue contre eux. Contre la stupide et cruelle volonté de cet homme qui tuait tout sur son passage, et enrôlait de gré ou de force, des partisans. Séverus faisait partie d'eux à cette époque là. Elle se souvenait de la peur qu'elle avait, avec Rose, de le croiser. Comment auraient ils réagi ?

Elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Mais enfin. Force était de constater qu'il n'était pas mort. Avait il quelque chose à voir avec le meurtre du journal ?

Cela non plus, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle roula le ramassis de papier en boule, alluma une allumette et l'enflamma. Lorsqu'il n'en resta plus qu'un petit tas de cendres, elle le prit délicatement dans sa main, et le jeta à la poubelle. La gorge un peu nouée, l'estomac un peu remué.

Elle se dirigea pourtant prestement dans sa chambre, s'empara d'habits pratiques, et s'habilla rapidement. Ce faisant, l'idée de savoir ce qu'il était devenu germait dans son esprit… Après tout, ce ne serait que quelques informations, et cela lui permettrait de se faire une petite idée sur lui. Elle tritura une mèche de cheveux, et se mordilla encore la lèvre sous le coup du doute, de l'hésitation. Ce qui devenait décidément un mauvais tic chez elle d'ailleurs.

Elle retourna au salon, s'empara du combiné et composa le numéro de Wendy.

-Allo ? Interrogea la voix féminine au bout du fil.

-Wendy ! C'est moi. Lily. Répondit elle doucement.

-Oh, comment vas-tu ? Tu as une petite voix ma belle… S'inquiéta Wendy

-Je t'expliquerais… Ecoute… J'aimerais bien demander un truc à Rémus, tu crois qu'on pourrait se retrouver chez toi ?

-Oh ! Tu sais, chez moi il y a un bordel pas possible… Ah mon avis, on devrait aller squatter chez lui. Tu veux que je l'appelle ?

-Ok D'ac, pas de problèmes… Juste… On se retrouve en bas de chez toi, parce que je ne sais absolument pas aller chez lui !

-A tout de suite !

Lily raccrocha. Wendy ne pouvait lui donner aucuns renseignements sur Séverus. Sur ce qu'il était devenu ces dernières années… Par contre, elle était sûre que Rémus le pouvait, puisqu'il était auror, et sorcier. Il saurait. Et, elle désirait absolument savoir. Même si ce qu'elle apprendrait la ferait souffrir, puisque ce qu'il pouvait bien devenir le touchait au plus au point. Elle avait été piquée par la curiosité, elle avait à présent besoin de la satisfaire.

--------------------------------------------

Wendy ne prit même pas la peine de sonner. Elle inséra un double des clés de chez Rémus et entra sans aucune gêne chez lui. L'habitude… Lily eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à tous ces moments qu'elle avait perdu… C'est vrai qu'ils étaient plutôt proches… Rémus arriva dans le salon avec un grand sourire, alors que Wendy s'était déjà assise et était en grand monologue avec le gros chien noir qui était assis devant elle. Lily fronça les sourcils… L'animal la regardait fixement depuis quelques instants, et il avait des yeux… Des yeux tellement étranges ! Bleus électriques, ce qui n'est absolument pas commun pour un chien, et de plus, il avait un regard presque humain ! Elle secoua la tête. Quelles stupides pensées ! Ce chien était peut être juste un peu magique, mais certainement pas humain !

-Patmol ! Va dans la chambre ! Ordonna Rémus, l'œil malicieux.

L'animal jappa de mécontentement, grogna, mais Rémus resta ferme sur ses positions. Lily cru même apercevoir un léger clin d'œil de ce dernier, après quoi le canidé obéit.

-Dis donc, il est bien élevé ton chien ! Ca fait longtemps que tu en as un ? Je ne te savais pas cet amour des animaux ! Sourit Lily.

-Oh, tu sais, on l'a depuis un bout de temps déjà… Tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais Sirius est lui aussi dans les parages, ça te dérange s'il vient ? Demanda Rémus, soudainement gêné.

-Oh non, bien sûr que non !

Sirius déboula alors sans prévenir de l'endroit où s'était dirigé le chien, les vêtements un peu froissés, mais égal à lui-même.

-Tintiiiin !!! Fit il en levant les bras. Je vois qu'on m'attendait, je suis tellement indispensable ! C'est un bonheur de voir un si joli duo de filles d'ailleurs. Lily, ma Beauté, comment vas-tu ?

-Sirius ! Pas changé à ce que je vois !

Effectivement… Toujours aussi séduisant. Ces yeux bleus envoûtants, ces cheveux noirs, sa figure un brin émaciée, et cette carrure musclée. Sirius. C'est vrai qu'elle n'apercevait plus autant cette lueur malicieuse dans le regard, et qu'il avait gagné en cicatrices (Qui faisaient tout de même son charme…), qu'il dégageait un peu de cette douleur due à la perte d'être chers, et de son innocence. Mais il avait l'air d'être resté cet homme que tous aimaient tant à cause de son humour, sa joie de vivre et son allégresse…

Lily sourit largement et se jeta dans ses bras. Que c'était bon de retrouver des amis !

-Toutes folles de moi, soupira Sirius, blasé.

Lily rit en lui donnant une petite tape sur le crâne. Incorrigible. Sirius jusqu'au bout des ongles. Bon sang, quel bonheur !

Ils s'assirent, et Rémus revint, des apéritifs et boissons pleins les bras. Après une tournée générales et les habituelles banalités dues aux retrouvailles, Rémus demanda :

-Alors Lil', Wendy m'a dit que tu voulais me demander quelque chose !

Lily se tordit les mains…

-Et bien voilà… Ce matin j'lisais le journal tranquillement lorsqu'… Enfin… Il y avait une photo et… J'ai cru apercevoir Séverus, Rem' !

Lily avait un petit regard désespéré, ce regard du naufragé qui attend qu'on lui tende la main pour le sauver. C'est pourquoi elle ne fut pas aidée par le silence pesant qui s'abattit dans la pièce. Seule Wendy parut étonné et non pas mutique. Elle demanda innocemment :

-Mais qui est ce Séverus ?

Lily et Sirius lui expliquèrent succinctement, ce qui ne lui permit donc pas de se faire un avis très précis et objectif, puisqu'il si l'une l'adorait, l'autre de haïssait de tout son cœur. Elle comprit néanmoins que Séverus avait été chez Serpentard, et qu'il avait été très ami avec Lily. Ce qui était déjà une bonne base.

-J'aurais aimé un peu savoir… Ce qu'il est devenu… Reprit Lily timidement.

Nouveau silence. Rémus releva la tête un peu péniblement.

-Tu te souviens qu'il était Mangemort… Lily secoua la tête… Bien… Ce fameux soir, celui où tu as perdue la mémoire…

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant comment continuer. Lily était tendue, en attente de la suite, sachant que ce qu'il dirait allait forcément avoir un grand impact sur elle.

-Lily, reprit il douloureusement, Il a tué Rose…

--------------------------------------------

Voilà !! J'ai écrit es trois dernières pages d'une traite, je suis plutôt fière !

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Titju73 :** Ca fait super plaisir de voir que tu attends la suite comme ça ! J'espère au moins que ça te plaira !!

**Tibou06-29 :** MOI, séparer les Maraudeurs ?! Mais je les adooore moi ! Ne t'inquiètes pas… Ihih. Et voici la suite, en espérant que tu aimeras !

**Arie Evans :** Autant d'impatience fait plaisir ! 

**Stellmaria :** Ben l'arrivée de Sévy-Chou se fait à petit pas… Et je te pardonne de n'avoir pas été ma première revieweuse (trop aimable !). Vivement ta lettre, et… euh. QUE TU VIENNES !

**Puky :** Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de chapitres j'écrirais, on verra bien… Et BIEN SUR que ce sera un Happy End ! Peut être pas total, mais ça devrait bien ce finir, je n'ai pas encore de poussées sadiques.

**Virg05 : **Aarf, et ben voilà la suite

**Sunshine :** Dans ce cas ça me fait très plaisir et j'espère que ça va durer!

**Lily Forever :** Aah, et ben voilà ton Sirius ! Je sui contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera !

**Raphou :** Tant mieux ! Que ça dure…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous n'imaginez pas combien ça me fait plaisir !

Bonne Année et plein de Bonheur !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Qui-Vous-Savez…

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Qui-Vous-Savez…

N'hésitez pas à être critique et à souligner mes erreurs, car c'est ainsi que je pourrais m'améliorer!

Et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur…

--

**Remember**

**5- My Castle's Down**

_« -Et bien voilà… Ce matin j'lisais le journal tranquillement lorsqu'… Enfin… Il y avait une photo et… J'ai cru apercevoir Séverus, Rem' !_

_Lily avait un petit regard désespéré, ce regard du naufragé qui attend qu'on lui tende la main pour le sauver. C'est pourquoi elle ne fut pas aidée par le silence pesant qui s'abattit dans la pièce. Seule Wendy parut étonné et non pas mutique. Elle demanda innocemment :_

_-Mais qui est ce Séverus ? _

_Lily et Sirius lui expliquèrent succinctement, ce qui ne lui permit donc pas de se faire un avis très précis et objectif, puisqu'il si l'une l'adorait, l'autre de haïssait de tout son cœur. Elle comprit néanmoins que Séverus avait été chez Serpentard, et qu'il avait été très ami avec Lily. Ce qui était déjà une bonne base. _

_-J'aurais aimé un peu savoir… Ce qu'il est devenu… Reprit Lily timidement._

_Nouveau silence. Rémus releva la tête un peu péniblement._

_-Tu te souviens qu'il était Mangemort… Lily secoua la tête… Bien… Ce fameux soir, celui où tu as perdue la mémoire… _

_Il s'arrêta, ne sachant comment continuer. Lily était tendue, en attente de la suite, sachant que ce qu'il dirait allait forcément avoir un grand impact sur elle. _

_-Lily, reprit il douloureusement, Il a tué Rose… »_

La bouche de Lily s'ouvrit et se ferma mécaniquement. Elle fronça les sourcils cherchant à comprendre… Dans sa tête, le vide s'était fait, elle n'entendait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Elle jetait sans en prendre conscience des regards un peu vagues à Sirius, Rémus et Wendy qui la regardaient très inquiet, semblant attendre une réaction de la part de Lily, autre que le silence. Rémus se leva gauchement, tendu, et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas maladroit. Lily se tordait les mains tandis que des bribes de son déchiraient progressivement les voiles qui obstruaient ses pensées… _Rose…_ Elle sentait le sang battre contre ses tempes tandis qu'elle se balançait indifféremment sous les yeux de ses amis. Rémus revint avec un verre d'eau qu'il déposa devant Lily qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

-Lily… Boit peut être, ça te fera du bien… Murmura t'il.

Mais elle n'entendit rien… Seule avec elle-même, coupée du monde environnant. Des voix parvenaient à son cerveau… _Tué… Rose…_ Wendy s'inquiétait de plus en plus de l'absence de réaction de la jeune fille. Elle n'y tint plus, trop angoissée par l'apparente apathie de son amie, s'assit auprès d'elle. Lily ne fit aucun mouvement pouvant démontrer qu'elle avait eu conscience de sa présence auprès d'elle. Wendy entoura doucement ses épaules de ses bras. Ce contact fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à la jeune fille qui sursauta, regarda Wendy complètement perdue tandis que des larmes embuaient de plus en plus vite ses yeux… Son visage se transforma en une grimace de tristesse, de refus, de rejet, tandis qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer réellement…

-Mais Wendy, mais… Sa voix était presque inaudible, comme si elle retenait des larmes et qu'un nœud barrait sa gorge, empêchant le son de s'en extraire. Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Pas Séverus, il était bien trop… Impossible qu'il ait pu faire ça… Pas Rose, ils s'aimaient tellement… Pas... Wendy… Supplia t'elle presque en retenant un sanglot.

Rémus se leva une seconde fois, aussi gêné que Sirius qui faisait les 100 pas en jetant de temps à autre des regards furtifs à la belle rousse, et alla chercher des mouchoirs qu'il posa à côté du verre d'eau. Lily ne détourna même pas le regard tandis que Wendy adressa discrètement un sourire reconnaissant à Rémus qui se rassit maladroitement.

-Wendy, si tu l'avais connu, tu me croirais, il était adorable, il n'aurait jamais pu lui faire de mal, Wendy… Cette fois elle ne put retenir le sanglot qui lui bouleversa les épaules et la fit poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Wendy tandis que les pleurs la submergeaient.

-Ca va aller, Lily, ça va aller… Je te crois… Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, psalmodiait Wendy en chuchotant, en caressant les cheveux de Lily et en la berçant comme une enfant.

Lily se mordillait nerveusement le pouce. Elle revoyait les scènes d'autrefois, les scènes d'amitié, tous les trois… Ils étaient si soudés ! Si soudés… Et puis, elle avait encore les restes de cette soirée fatidique en tête… Merlin ce qu'elle aurait aimé l'effacer ! C'était tellement douloureux…

Et puis, ce n'était pas possible, ça faisait beaucoup trop d'un coup ! Elle avait un peu de mal à encaisser…

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

_Stupide ! Je suis trop bête ! Pour qui doivent ils me prendre ?_

Elle qui dépérissait parce que sa vie était fade et monotone… Elle était vraiment mal avisée de s'apitoyer sur elle-même et de faire son petit cinéma proprement ridicule. Les évènements défilèrent rapidement dans sa tête. D'abord cette rencontre inopinée, James. Et le voilà qui lui rendait la mémoire, avec son lot de malheurs et de tristesse : Un passé qui lui manquait, des amis disparus, des morts, des blessés par la vie, un amour trahi, des pertes et encore des pertes… Et puis, ce sentiment d'être seule, incomprise et sans cesse déstabilisée…

Mais tout de même ! Elle était une grande fille… Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se reposer sur les autres lorsqu'elle allait mal… Etait-elle forte, oui ou non ? Ce n'était pas les autres qui allaient l'aider, ils avaient aussi leurs problèmes ! Quelle égoïste elle faisait… Pétard ! Il fallait qu'elle se prenne en main. La vie n'était pas facile, non, il fallait se battre c'est tout et alors… Alors peut être le destin la récompenserait d'avoir bien voulu jouer le jeu, d'avoir bien voulu s'en tirer… Seule… Sans attendre l'aide vaine de personne qui ne pouvaient pas la lui apporter, elle seule avait la solution en elle.

Elle eut l'impression soudain d'être pathétique. Toujours à se plaindre, traumatisée pour un rien… Bon sang, ces évènements avaient des années ! Il fallait arrêter de se prendre le chou, d'emmerder le monde avec ses petits états d'âmes psychodramatique de post amnésique… Elle devrait plutôt être heureuse de ne plus l'être ! Elle mordit fort ses joues pour faire cesser les larmes. Et redressa le torse.

Elle sourit un peu piteusement à Wendy et à ses deux amis, puis se moucha bruyamment et bu quelques gorgées d'eau. Les trois jeunes gens la regardait faire, suivant ses mouvements jusqu'à les reproduire presque eux même. Ce qui avait pour résultat de la gêner péniblement. Elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention…

-Je suis désolée d'avoir réagit aussi… Je ne sais pas, excessivement ? J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à me plaindre, alors qu'il faut tirer un trait sur le passé, n'est-ce pas ? Excusez moi…

Il y eut un petit silence, surtout que Sirius avait arrêté de tourner dans la pièce comme un lion en cage. Tous la regardaient, un peu gauche, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Mais, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ce fut Sirius qui s'approcha de Lily. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Tu sais Lil', n'importe qui à ta place aurait craqué depuis longtemps… Faire face à tous ces revenants, vivre les émotions d'hier parce que ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui qu'elle t'atteigne, et s'en sortir comme tu le fais, c'est super impressionnant ! La majorité des gens passent leurs vies à fuir leur passé au lieu de lui faire face et de s'en défaire. Toi, non. Tu l'affrontes sans te cacher, alors que chaque jour t'apporte un nouveau lot de découvertes difficilement supportables… Mais ce passé qui te hante et te suit, tu vis avec, et tu cherches à le comprendre, à en percer les autres mystères… Beaucoup de gens préfèreraient faire l'autruche, ne pas voir la réalité en face et continuer à vivre leur misérable petites vies médiocres plutôt que de… Je ne sais pas… Et, heureusement que des fois tu craques ! Tu ne serais pas humaine sinon ! Ou tu aurais implosé depuis longtemps !

-Mais… Lily souriait timidement mais semblait vouloir protester.

-Chut. Sirius a raison Lily, la coupa Wendy doucement. Et tu sais, nous sommes aussi là pour être avec toi lorsque tu vas mal… Alors compte sur nous. Et ne culpabilise pas de réagir comme ça… C'est plus sain quand même que tu pètes un câble de temps à autres !

-…Oui. Et je vais un peu chercher ce qu'est devenu Séverus… Rajouta Rémus doucement.

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce que fout cet enfoiré de sa vie. Répondit hargneusement Lily.

-Bien sûr, et je suis même sûre que tu le penses très fort, mais comment pourras tu faire le deuil de cette amitié et de Rose si tu ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne te promets rien, mais peut être que les circonstances ont provoqué un évènement qui n'avait pas lieu d'être…

Lily se tu, touchée du soutien de ses amis. Une autre pensée cependant germa dans sa tête.

-Hum. C'est vrai. Les gars ? Un autre sujet gênant. James ? Je crois que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé la dernière fois, hein… Je dois même lui en vouloir mortellement. Mais bon. Dans une optique de deuil du passé et patati et patata… J'aimerais le voir, il faut qu'on parle. Vous auriez son numéro à me passer, parce que… Il le mien vous savez, mais moi, étourdie que je suis, j'ai perdu le sien. Ou je l'ai brûlé, je n'sais plus… Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance ! Donc…

Rémus le lui écrivit sur un petit bout de papier qu'elle plia délicatement en enfourna dans sa poche. Ils restèrent encore quelque temps à bavarder de sujets plus légers. Sirius et Rémus avaient quelques anecdotes amusantes sur le ministère. Il y avait toujours des cas assez étranges qui s'y présentaient… Sirius avait gardé le même humour, ce qui les fit tous beaucoup rire. Lily constata en outre que Wendy regardait un peu plus Rémus qu'elle ne l'aurait du… Et riait plus qu'avec d'autres à ses blagues… Elle nota intérieurement d'y être un peu pus attentive.

Vers 12h, ils se séparèrent, les jeunes hommes ayant à retourner travailler, Wendy devant écrire.

Lily sortit donc, et flâna quelque temps, peu pressée de rentrer chez elle. Elle s'arrêta près d'une allée d'arbre et leva les yeux au ciel. Les nuages continuaient leur course folle tout en retenant des gorgées d'eau et en laissant apparaître des faisceaux de soleil… Quel spectacle splendide ! Elle se surprise à sourire, d'un léger étirement des lèvres rêveurs…

Elle était touchée de l'attention que lui avaient portés ses amis. Des années après, elle pouvait toujours compter sur eux… Son sourire s'allongea, emmitouflée dans son manteau. Au milieu de tous ses gens qui marchaient à une allure folle, qui semblaient stressés, en intense réflexion, probablement en retard d'ailleurs, elle se sentait bien. Parce qu'elle était à contre-sens et parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait bien. Ca ne la dérangeait plus. Elle ne ressentait plus ce besoin viscéral de marcher dans le même sens qu'eux, elle n'avait plus besoin d'avoir les mêmes aspirations qu'eux. Elle, Lily Evans, était différente. Elle était différente, et, malgré cela, des gens l'entouraient, la soutenaient et avaient confiance en elle. Ces gens là étaient présents même lorsqu'elle allait mal.

Une douce chaleur l'envahit tandis que le sourire se propageait encore un peu plus sur ses lèvres.

Peut être un fragment de bonheur qui reprenait sa place dans la mosaïque de ses sentiments…

--

En ouvrant la porte, elle sentit directement que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'atmosphère était froide, tendue. Bien… Manifestement, des ressentiments couvaient, ici... Pourtant, elle ne se pressa pas, et referma tranquillement la porte. Peut être était-ce à cause de sa résolution d'aborder les choses un peu plus sereinement… Tout aussi calmement, elle accrocha son manteau dans la penderie et enleva ses chaussures pressentant que quoique elle ferait, l'orage éclaterait, ce n'était plus qu'une question d'instants. Cela ne servait donc à rien de se tendre…

-Tu étais où ? La voix était coupante et dure.

Elle se retourna. Son mari la regardait, le visage suspicieux, un rien dur.

_Ainsi, toute cette froideur émanait de lui_, songea t'elle un rien soucieuse.

-J'étais chez Wendy, pourquoi ? Répondit elle nonchalamment tout en terminant de mettre ses chaussures dans le panier.

-Oh oui ? C'est étonnant, je t'ai vu revenir de la direction opposée. Fit il en s'approchant, les lèvres pincées.

Lily recula un petit peu, mais ne laissa transparaître aucun éclair de culpabilité sur son visage. Au contraire, elle haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation et d'étonnement

-J'étais chez elle et… Je me suis promenée. C'est tout. Tu… Tu me surveilles ? Tu n'as pas confiances en moi ? Termina t'elle en baissant la voix, mais en prenant le même ton suspicieux que lui.

-Je devrais ? Interrogea t'il en s'approchant un peu plus près.

-Bien sûr que non, coupa Lily sèchement et en se dégageant. Elle se dirigea vers leur chambre où elle posa son sac à main. William la suivit décontenancé, et sentit monter en lui un bouillonnement de colère devant la feinte indifférence de Lily, semblable à du mépris. Elle ouvrit l'un de ses multiples placards, réfléchit rapidement et choisit un joli pull cendré. William serra la mâchoire.

-Bon sang, Lily, mais expliques moi ! Ca fait des mois que je te porte, parce que tes humeurs passent d'un extrême à l'autre ! Alors… Il inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Oui, je m'inquiète, c'est si étrange que ça ? S'exclama t'il en la retournant et en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ce qui est étrange, William, c'est que ce soit maintenant que tu m'en parles. Répondit Lily froidement. Si tu avais eut besoin d'explication tu m'aurais demandé avant ? Tu m'as porté, certes, mais j'ai un problème que tu ne peux pas m'aider à résoudre tu comprends ? Je t'en évitais un moi, je te signale ! Et puis si tu ne me demandes pas d'explications… Je ne suis pas devin !

Elle enfila nonchalamment son pull, en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de son époux.

-Mais enfin Lily, ouvre les yeux deux secondes ! Je n'attendais que ça, que tu m'en donnes des explications, mais dès que je commençais l'amorce d'une seule petite, ridicule, minuscule question, tu me faisais signe de me taire ! J'ai essayé, et trop… C'est trop. Bon sang. Un problème tu dis ? Que tu m'évites ? Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et inspira profondément. Parles moi franchement une fois dans ta vie Lily. Tu vois quelqu'un ? Qui est le putain d'enfoiré qui partage ta vie quand tu n'es pas avec moi ?

Lily étant en train d'attacher un à un ses boutons lorsqu'elle eut un arrêt. _Alors c'était ça qui l'inquiétait ?_

-Ben non !... Bien sûr que non ! Personne ! T'en as des pensées toi… Tordues hein. Elle en riait presque nerveusement, mais se retint et son regard redevint sérieux.

Il se tordait les mains en fronçant sporadiquement les sourcils. Il respirait difficilement tant il semblai énervé, à cran, à bout de nerfs.

-Mais quoi alors ? Quoi ? Sa voix avait des accents presque désespérés…

Il était tellement perdu devant les passages lunatiques de sa femme. Elle avait de plus l'air persuadé qu'il la suivait dans ses pérégrinations intellectuelles, mais les chemins de ses raisonnements étaient tellement flous et incertains pour lui… L'impuissance qu'il ressentait face à ça avait un côté frustrant !

-Hmm… Marmonna la belle rousse. Il faut bien que je finisse par… Tu l'apprendrais tôt ou tard… Elle regardait au sol en bredouillant ces mots. Et se pinçait les lèvres.

-De quoi ? Bredouilla son mari toujours plus perdu.

-Ecoute… J'ai recouvré la mémoire, mais… Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, nerveusement.

William ouvrit la bouche et les yeux de façon grotesque selon Lily. Les bras lui en tombaient. Toute la palette des émotions était testée avec elle. Il sentit une vague de joie le submerger. Ses efforts, toutes ces années durant, n'avaient pas été vains !

-C'est fantastique mon Amour, s'écria t'il !

Il s'apprêtait à la prendre dans ses bras, mais l'air qu'arborait sa femme le refroidit rapidement.

-Tu n'as pas l'air si heureuse de ça… s'inquiéta t'il.

-C'est que… J'ai fait une découverte, chéri, et que… Enfin, c'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas si ça vaux le coup…

-Je peux tout entendre ma chérie, fit William, dont l'imagination partait en vrille.

Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Violée ? Orpheline, battue ou… Et si elle avait un mari, ou un enfant quelque part ?... Bon sang d'bon sang d'bon sang… Elle était vraiment impossible comme femme… A croire qu'il aimait ça… Mais enfin, quoi qu'il ait pu lui arriver, il fallait de toute manière qu'il sache…

-Peut être pas… Tu vas rire, me prendre pour une dégénérée, et je ne peux même pas dire que tu auras tort… Comme à son habitude, elle se mordilla la lèvre et murmura : Je suis une sorcière.

William fut comme sur pause. Et la regarda, pinçant les lèvres, les yeux ronds, haussant les sourcils et l'air plus que sceptique. Il commença à se dire que sa femme avait probablement reçu un choc ces dernières 24heures. Elle ne devait pas avoir toute sa tête… Lily se demanda s'il respira durant ces quelques instants. Elle reprit :

-Je sais, difficile à gober mais… Je fais de la magie. Mes parents par contre n'ont pas de pouvoirs. Enfin n'avait pas… Feu mes parents. J'ai fait mes études, de mes 11 à mes 17 ans à Poudlard, une école de magie d'Angleterre. Un mage Noir s'est malheureusement en gros décidé à déclarer la guerre au monde sorcier, ce qui expliquent les divers attentats inexpliqués qui frappent le pays depuis 5 ou 6 ans… J'ai été blessé au cours d'une bataille… Et ramené devant ton hôpital par… Des amis…

-Euuh… la coupa son époux. Attend deux secondes… Il semblait réfléchir intensément. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Lily, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Il lui parlait comme si elle était malade, doucement, sans trop hausser le ton et en la regardant d'un regard très inquiet. Tu… je reviens, je vais te chercher un médicaments, surtout ne bouge pas ; reprit William visiblement perturbé.

-Mais Bill enfin ! Lui répondit elle en le stoppant dans son mouvement. Ce n'est pas une blague, et je ne suis pas malade. Arrête de me regarder avec de faire comme si j'étais folle… Bon c'est sûr, je ne te raconte pas le truc le plus vraisemblable qui existe mais…

Il posa sa main sur le front de Lily en fronçant les sourcils. Il marmonna vaguement qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre… Lily se dégagea agacée. Elle recula, fouilla dans son sac d'où elle tira une espèce de bâton de bois joliment sculpté. William s'inquiéta un peu plus et amorça un geste lorsque Lily l'interrompit de sa voix.

-_Wingardium Leviosa._

Son poignet ébaucha un geste précis et ce fut à cet instant que la bouche de son époux s'ouvrit, ébahie.

En effet, le sac de Lily lévitait. Et comme put le constater William, aucun fil ne le retenait… Malgré tout, elle ressentait une pointe de scepticisme chez celui-ci. Elle fit donc sortir tous les objets de son sac, qui s'alignèrent sagement au dessus de son lit, comme en file indienne ; et transforma son petit miroir en une charmante tasse. Une mignonne petite tasse rose au liseré doré. Petite, elle aurait rêvé en avoir une pareille dans sa dînette… Mais, trêve de nostalgie. William s'en empara fébrilement et la retourna. Il l'observa attentivement sous toutes les coutures pour tenter de comprendre le mécanisme, l'espèce de chose absolument surprenante qui l'avait fait changer d'état lorsque Lily reprit :

-_Finite Incantatem._

La tasse se retransforma en miroir dans la main et sous les yeux révulsé de Bill qui faisait glisser son regard du miroir à la baguette, de la baguette à Lily et de Lily à la tasse, le souffle saccadé et l'air cette fois-ci, définitivement perdu.

_Pouf._

William s'était assis, sans s'en rendre compte sur le lit. Il était totalement prostré, les yeux dans le vide, les sourcils relevés. Lily se demanda encore une fois s'il pensait à respirer. Elle s'inquiéta néanmoins de son état mutique et s'approcha de lui. Il leva la tête vers elle comme s'il la voyait pour la toute première fois.

-Je me doutais bien qu'il se passait des choses bizarres, mais à ce point… Murmura t'il le dans un souffle.

Il se souvenait… Ces mots bizarres qu'elle murmurait parfois dans son sommeil, ces mots en latins, ou ce… Poudlard… James, Rose… Tant de gens, de choses dont il ne lui parlait jamais de peur que… Qu'elle ne se souvienne. Qu'elle ne le quitte… Parce que, si… Enfin… Il y avait tout de même des noms d'hommes ! Elle avait forcément eu une vie amoureuse auparavant, des repères autres qu'elle aurait désiré retrouvé. Et, pour s'être moult fois renseigné, il savait que parler d'un aspect du passé oublié d'une personne pouvait le lui ramener… Il avait tellement, tellement peur de la perdre. Il s'était attaché à tous ses défauts, et dieu savait qu'elle en était pourvue… Mais voilà. C'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Sans la connaître complètement, sans la comprendre totalement. L'amour… Il n'y a rien de plus incohérent que l'amour.

Il en rit presque. Quelle idée d'être tombé amoureux d'elle aussi ? Elle, tellement… Distante, étrange, … Un sacré caractère.

Des phénomènes singuliers s'étaient passés aussi… Ces fleurs qui fleurissait anormalement en hiver, ou encore ces objets qui se cassaient systématiquement lorsque Lily était triste… Mais sans que personne ne les ait touchés… Il avait pensé à un animal qui s'était niché chez eux clandestinement, mais avait bien du se résoudre à abandonner cette hypothèses après qu'il aient fouillés leur logis de fond en comble… Il avait ensuite cessé d'y pensé, c'était assez anodin comme fait, mais à présent… Parfois, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais les objets étaient en légère lévitation autour d'elle… Cela arrivait lorsqu'elle était très heureuse, mais cela n'avait pas inquiété outre mesure son brave mari, qui profitait tout simplement de la voir radieuse.

Et elle, depuis quand savait elle ? Il avait bien sa petite idée, se souvenant de ses états extrêmes des derniers mois. Mais, jamais il ne se serait douté… Ou tout simplement n'avait il pas voulu voir. Le syndrome de l'autruche à coup sûr. Il s'en mordait les doigts aujourd'hui. Il aurait du se douter que ne pas accepter de voir les choses ne les faisaient pas disparaître… Dans la majorité des cas, elles réapparaissaient d'autant plus violemment qu'elles avaient été ignorées. Mais, comment avait elle su ? C'était incompréhensible. Quelqu'un était peut être revenu ; et lui avait tout raconté. Cependant, pourquoi ne lui en avait elle pas parlé… Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas… C'était tellement compliqué… Et il ne savait pas si elle-même saurait lui expliquer, elle était tellement secrète et puis… Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle calcule tout ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Et… Il fronça les sourcils. Quelles incidences sur leur vie ? Parce qu'il la croyait, il avait vu ces… Pouvoirs… Il répugnait à en penser de la sorte, mais il ne savait comment les nommer autrement. C'était tellement… Non, il n'arrivait pas à admettre… C'était hors de sa portée… Il était réaliste lui, voyait les choses de façon carré et logique… Alors qu'elle contrebalance comme ça tous ses acquis. Il secoua la tête. Même ses pensées se mélangeaient, il devait devenir fou. Il soupira. Profondément. Ré inspira. Et soupira de nouveau. Histoire d'évacuer la nouvelle. Un petit peu. En fait, il ne réalisait pas. C'était totalement dingue ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Une demi heure auparavant il était près à casser n'importe quoi simplement pour se calmer, pour détendre ses nerfs à vif. Un demi heure auparavant, il imaginait comment il allait aborder le sujet, comment elle allait le prendre, et comment il ferait, lui, face à sa réponse… Dont il n'avait aucun doute. Finalement, il aurait préféré qu'elle l'ait tout simplement trompé. Ca au moins c'était commun, banal, normal ! Et il fallait… Non, ce n'était humainement pas possible. Il avait forcément rêvé, il y avait un truc ! Il n'osait pas regarder dans sa direction de peur qu'un autre phénomène étrange ne se passe. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Allaient ils devoir abandonner leurs habitudes, vivre au milieu de gens de… son espèce… Y en avait il d'autres d'ailleurs ? En connaissait elle ? Il sentit un froid traverser sa colonne vertébrale. Qu'est-ce que cela sous-entendait… Elle avait parlé d'un mage noir. Est-ce que les gens normaux, comme lui subissaient les guerres des sorciers ? Il frissonna. Toutes ces inconnues le terrorisaient.

Aah, si sa vieille mère avait entendu parler de cette histoire ! En d'autre temps, elle aurait probablement fait parti de la populace qui aurait dénoncé Lily et l'aurait condamné au bûcher. Elle qui ne supportait pas les gens qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Ces filles mères, ces artistes, ou encore le voisin qui recevait telle et telle personne chez lui… C'est qu'elle avait des critères serrés. Et lui avait été élevé dans ces croyances… Bien qu'il n'adhère pas à la moitié d'entres elles, mais l'inconnu fait peur… Non ? Elle ferait une attaque si elle apprenait l'état de sa chère bru. Tout ce qu'elle haïssait réuni dans une seule et même personne… Rousse, indépendante, ne voulant pas enfanter, désirant travailler, artiste, libre dans ses opinions, libre dans ses choix… Et puis… N'étant pas comme tant d'autres à la botte de son mari… Et… Sor… Sorcière… Il soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas choisi le chemin de la facilité.

Il releva la tête et lança un regard au plafond. Il avait besoin d'aide.

Il remarqua que Lily attendait une réaction de sa part, un geste un signe qui lui montrerait… S'il acceptait ou pas cette étrangeté qu'il venait de découvrir.

-Viens-là. Lui demanda t'il doucement en lui intimant de s'asseoir.

Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle et l'observa. Elle était tellement belle, avec cet air mêlé de défi, de peur, et d'appréhension. Il lui prit les mains et chuchota encore.

-Ecoute… Je t'aime. Tu le sais, ça ? Mais… Il lâcha le regard de Lily qui se crispa. Je ne sais pas. Je… Je crois que je te crois mais… Enfin tu comprends ? C'est ma vie qui s'barre en sucette là ! Je… Mes acquis, mes… J'sais pas si j'pourrais… Laisse moi du temps d'accord ? Laisse moi du temps… Je ne sais pas… Je peux aller chez John. Je sais qu'il acceptera que j'arrive à l'improviste pour quelques temps.

Lily passa sa main dans ses cheveux et inspira douloureusement. Il le fallait. Elle savait… Il ne l'accepterait jamais. Lui, si cartésien et terre à terre… Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander pas vrai ? Elle savait qu'elle le devait, mais malgré tout… Oui, il le fallait. Elle mit son cerveau sur pause.

-Je comprend, murmura t'elle… J'espère aussi que tu me pardonneras… Je tiens tellement à toi…

Elle prit doucement sa baguette et la pointa sur la tempe de son mari. Celui bredouilla faiblement en essayant de se dégager, mais Lily fut la plus rapide :

-_Oubliette._

Son regard se fit vitreux, et, conséquence peut être de tout ce qu'il avait enduré comme émotion dans la soirée, il s'endormit.

Lily le porta sur le lit, et le borda. Elle dessina tendrement les contours de son visage du bout des doigts, puis, résignée, se releva. Elle fit rapidement sa valise, n'emportant que le strict nécessaire. Elle griffonna un petit mot à l'adresse de William, puis prit son manteau et sortit. Elle se retourna… Et imprima dans son esprit cet endroit si chéri… 3 années de sa vie qui s'envolaient en fumée… Elle ferma la porte à clé, puis et dévala les marches sans se retourner.

Elle savait qu'il allait s'en souvenir. Peu à peu. Sans s'en rendre compte. Elle lui avait ajouté des souvenirs dan la tête… Une dispute, l'idée qu'elle était partie, une pause dans leur histoire en quelque sorte… Mais il se réaliserait tout de même inconsciemment ce qu'elle était. Et lorsqu'elle reviendrait, il serait en mesure de lui donner une réponse. Et là, elle saurait, elle saurait quoi faire et quelle décision prendre. Parce que jamais elle ne vivrait avec quelqu'un dans le mensonge, soit il l'acceptait, soit... Soit, réellement, cette vie s'effacerait… Sur le petit bout de papier blanc, elle avait marqué qu'elle passait quelque temps chez une amie. Qu'ils avaient besoin de temps séparés pour choisir quelle serait la suite de leur histoire… Elle savait qu'elle lui faisait du mal… Et elle s'en faisait tellement ! Mais avait elle réellement le choix ?

Les escaliers défilaient devant ses yeux, sous ses pieds, indifféremment. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, comme si elle était soûle… Tout ce qui l'entourait était flou, simples ombres informes, couleurs diffuses… Elle se mordillait les lèvres, ses yeux étaient embués. Les pensées s'entrechoquaient toujours plus… Ce n'était pas possible, il ne fallait pas que ses nerfs lâchent ! Mais la journée avait été tellement intense, il y avait probablement eu plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter… Elle refoulait des larmes qui, traîtreusement, montaient à la surface de ses yeux. Tout tournait. Par chance, un banc se trouvait juste derrière elle. Elle s'y assit, confuse, perdue, démolie. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

Encore une fois, sa vie s'effondrait comme un château de cartes. Des images se cognaient sur les parois de sa tête, rien ne prenait forme… Ses nerfs étaient en pelote. Sa vie lui filait entre les doigts, elle n'était qu'un pantin à la merci du destin… Elle n'avait prise sur rien ! Les émotions les plus extrêmes ne cessaient de la bousculer ! Pour preuve cette journée…

Elle sortit de sa veste un mouchoir blanc en y laissa des bout de tristesse avant de se relever. Elle serra les poings. Il fallait tenir. Trouver une solution. Et marcher. Ce qu'elle fit, mécaniquement. Une simple habitude prise si tôt et jamais perdue, même après son coma contrairement à beaucoup d'autres. Ses pieds se posaient, l'un devant l'autre, avec une régularité admirable. Son cerveau lui, se mit pause. Trop d'émotion tue l'émotion… Un seul mot lui indiquait a direction à suivre : Wendy. La seule, l'unique qui pourrait l'aider.

Mais, hasard, coup du sort ou du destin, ce ne fut pas chez elle que ses pas l'emportèrent. Elle devait pourtant probablement penser y être lorsqu'elle appuya longuement sur la sonnette, comme si ce simple geste lui permettait de tenir debout. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit, il fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompé d'endroit ? Vraisemblablement non, puisque l'ouverture de la porte se coordonna curieusement avec sa perte de conscience… Elle avait atteint son but, elle pouvait se laisser aller… Le jeune homme eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre complètement…

--

Voilà… Hum, je sais, il m'en a fallu du temps avant de le terminer celui-là ! Heureusement que 'Live était là pour me motiver, parce que toute seule… hem –' M'enfin j'ai des excuses hein ! On croulait sous les devoirs ! Aah la dure vie de première… Et l'BAC bientôt… Pfiou !

Enfin bref… Je vais essayer de bien m'y remettre.

Merci d'avoir lu… Et à bientôt :D

MiladyMoOn.

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Stellmaria :** Aah, oui, tu as raison, tes coups de fil me motivent ! / appelle moi plus souvent xD / Et … Ravie d'apprendre que ça t'a plu… J'attend un peu pour refaire intervenir notre p'tit Snape !

Bisouss

**Puky :** Aah ahh !! Il va falloir que tu continues à lire pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire xD !

**Sunshine :** J'en suis raviie ! J'espère que ça va continuer !

**Fraulein Schoner Blick :** D'un côté, c'est le but (qu'il soit haït ce p'tit Cornedrue) De l'autre… J'espère que je te le ferais réapprécier !

**Lily Forever : **Pour ça, tu vas être servie… Bonne lecture !

**Titju73 :** Oh ben ça, ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira 


	6. Chapter 6

« -Oubliette

… Je suis désolée. Il m'en a fallu, du temps, pour le pondre ce chapitre là. C'est vrai qu'entre les vacances… bien remplie, l'entrée en Terminale ES ! qui apporte son lot de plus en plus croissant de stress, et… tout le reste… Je ne trouvais pas le temps d'écrire ! Alors j'ai écrit ce chapitre petits bouts par petits bouts… « Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage », aurait précisé le grand Jean. De la Fontaine de son nom. Disons que pour une fois j'aurais suivis son dicton. Et je vais essayer de vous envoyer rapidement le prochain, j'ai déjà, heureusement ! commencé à l'écrire !

Ensuite, rien ne change, les persos, à part ceux de ma propre invention, appartiennent à cette chère JKR qui me manque, j'aimais attendre et découvrir avec avidité ses nouveaux livres…

Et je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews dont les réponses sont tout en bas Ce sont elles qui font avancer et donnent l'envie, le courage, la volonté pour écrire… Un salaire mérité, ne serait ce que pour dire si cela a plu ou… déplu… Faire savoir que l'on est passé. Et puis, mine de rien, c'est grâce à elles que l'on s'améliore !

Soyez généreux 

Et pour finir… J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

--

**Remember**

**6- Nobody Said It Was Easy**

_« -Oubliette._

_Son regard se fit vitreux, et, conséquence peut être de tout ce qu'il avait enduré comme émotion dans la soirée, il s'endormit._

_Elle savait qu'il allait s'en souvenir. Peu à peu. Sans s'en rendre compte. Elle lui avait ajouté des souvenirs dan la tête… Une dispute, l'idée qu'elle était partie, une pause dans leur histoire en quelque sorte… Mais il se réaliserait tout de même inconsciemment ce qu'elle était. Et lorsqu'elle reviendrait, il serait en mesure de lui donner une réponse. Sur le petit bout de papier blanc, elle avait marqué qu'elle passait quelque temps chez une amie. Qu'ils avaient besoin de temps séparés pour choisir quelle serait la suite de leur histoire… Elle savait qu'elle lui faisait du mal… Et elle s'en faisait tellement ! Mais avait elle réellement le choix ?_

_Encore une fois, sa vie s'effondrait comme un château de cartes. Des images se cognaient sur les parois de sa tête, rien ne prenait forme… Ses nerfs étaient en pelote. Sa vie lui filait entre les doigts, elle n'était qu'un pantin à la merci du destin… Elle n'avait prise sur rien ! Les émotions les plus extrêmes ne cessaient de la bousculer ! Pour preuve cette journée…_

_Elle sortit de sa veste un mouchoir blanc en y laissa des bout de tristesse avant de se relever. Elle serra les poings. Il fallait tenir. Trouver une solution. Et marcher. Ce qu'elle fit, mécaniquement. Une simple habitude prise si tôt et jamais perdue, même après son coma contrairement à beaucoup d'autres. Ses pieds se posaient, l'un devant l'autre, avec une régularité admirable. Son cerveau lui, se mit pause. Trop d'émotion tue l'émotion… Un seul mot lui indiquait a direction à suivre : Wendy. La seule, l'unique qui pourrait l'aider._

_Mais, hasard, coup du sort ou du destin, ce ne fut pas chez elle que ses pas l'emportèrent. Elle devait pourtant probablement penser y être lorsqu'elle appuya longuement sur la sonnette, comme si ce simple geste lui permettait de tenir debout. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit, il fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompé d'endroit ? Vraisemblablement non, puisque l'ouverture de la porte se coordonna curieusement avec sa perte de conscience… Elle avait atteint son but, elle pouvait se laisser aller… Le jeune homme eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre complètement… »_

_Ooh…_ Ce mal de tête… Lily plissa le nez en sentant la lourdeur de son crâne. L'air se faufila profondément dans ses narines et elle eut tout loisir d'observer sa progression dans son corps, réveillant ses poumons, et tous ses membres les uns après les autres. Un sourire de contentement se dessina machinalement sur ses lèvres et elle s'étira de plaisir…

_Quoi ?_

Ses doigts crissèrent sur le drap propre et pas encore défait malgré la nuit qu'elle y avait passé.

_C'était quoi ce drap ?_

Non, elle ne connaissait pas la texture de ce tissu. Elle fronça les sourcils, toujours incapable d'ouvrir les yeux et continua à le palper. Non, décidemment, elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait jamais acheté un semblable. Et Lily avait une mémoire très tactile, elle se souvenait assez parfaitement de ce qu'elle touchait… Elle se creusa la tête un instant… Non, jamais, au grand jamais Bill ne mettrait les pieds dans une literie… _Bill_… Lily frissonna légèrement sans trop savoir pourquoi… Un goût amer la traversait lorsqu'elle pensait à lui… Pour quelle raison ? Cependant, des images apparurent, floues et vagues, accompagnées de sons indistincts et d'une sensation désagréable… Celle de perdre pied. Elle s'immobilisa. Et renfloua profondément tous ces relents avant qu'ils ne fassent surgir une implacable vérité… Elle y repenserait plus tard. Il y avait plus important : Elle n'était pas chez elle.

Elle continua tout de même à réfléchir… Effectivement, l'odeur qui régnait dans l'appartement ne lui était pas familière… C'était une odeur assez douce, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus… Pourtant, elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà respiré et apprécié quelque part… Et la luminosité… Plus vive que chez elle. Les bruits… Cela ne semblait pas non plus être l'appartement de Wendy, qu'elle connaissait par cœur pour y avoir tant de fois dormit… Chez elle régnait au contraire une odeur sucré, parce que son amie adorait cuisiner… Ah, la goûteuse odeur de la tarte aux prunes qui caramélise dans le four, celle du gâteau au chocolat qui cuit et que l'on sent déjà fondre et se craqueler sur la langue ! Lily soupira de plaisir en se remémorant ces doux arômes, après quoi son estomac gargouilla bruyamment pour lui faire savoir que lui aussi avait faim.

Cela la replaça directement dans la réalité.

Et puis d'ailleurs, ça sentait l'homme ici. Heureusement, nota t'elle, ce n'était pas cette odeur virile de chaussettes et habits non lavés entassés, agrémentés de restes de nourriture et de transpiration animale. _Merlin…_ Si cette odeur aussi entêtante qu'agréable était masculine alors… Non. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin où pouvait elle être ?

N'y tenant plus elle se força à… Ouvrir lentement les yeux…

Sur une très jolie pièce carré, de taille moyenne et aux tons beiges et mauves.

Elle tourna silencieusement la tête tout en se redressant. En face d'elle, une petite fenêtre cintrée de rideaux violet clair lui donnait une vue lumineuse sur un quartier assez riche de la capitale anglaise. Il y avait ici divers meubles de bon goût et le lit était absolument remarquable. Il était effectivement en vieux bois patiné, un vrai lit bateau avec de bons draps confortables et un matelas mœlleux à souhait. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'y sentait bien, ayant l'impression d'être dans un cocon. Oui, même si elle n'était pas chez elle, qu'elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas ou elle était et qu'elle avait la certitude qu'elle se trouvait chez un homme, elle ne se sentait pas en danger. Réaliser cela la détendit un petit peu. Même si la décoration et les couleurs étaient assez simples et sobres, l'ensemble n'avait d'ailleurs rien d'impersonnel. Force lui était de constater que le tout était d'un goût incontestable. Oui, elle y était très bien… Mieux que chez elle, remarqua t'elle… En le regrettant aussitôt.

Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà connue cette ambiance quelque part… _Mais où ?_

Elle finit par se dire que rester assise dans ce lit à contempler indéfiniment la pièce ne l'avancerait sûrement pas et répondrait encore moins à ses interrogations. Elle se leva donc et constata qu'elle était en chemise de nuit. Enfin dans le tee-shirt qui lui faisait office de chemise de nuit, habituellement. Une sensation désagréable l'envahit. Si elle était vêtue de la sorte, c'est que quelqu'un l'avait déshabillée, parce que même si les évènements de la soirée précédente se faisaient flous, elle se souvenait tout de même d'avoir été habillée. Et pas du tout d'avoir enfilé cette chemise ni d'être allé au lit.

Elle soupira. Sa valise était ouverte, mais soigneusement déposée dans un recoin de la pièce, à côté d'une grande armoire en bois foncé qui semblait attendre impatiemment d'être remplie. Lily continuait à se mordre les joues en analysant tous ces éléments. Apparemment, l'homme chez qui elle était prenait soin d'elle. Il n'avait pas abusé d'elle, elle en était sûre, il avait délicatement rangé ses affaires sans fouiller dedans outre mesure… Elle était dans une chambre absolument parfaite… Ce devait être un type bien. Il semblait ordonné… Et aimait les belles choses sans aller dans l'outrance.

Merlin, jamais un homme ne pourrait rentrer dans cette description, pensa t'elle en passant un doigt distrait sur la table de chevet, et en remarquant qu'aucune poussière ne s'y était déposée. Assurément, il y avait une femme derrière tout ça ! Elle sourit.

Finalement, elle se décida. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Parce que de toutes ses connaissances masculines, aucune n'aurait pu tenir un appartement comme celui-là… Alors toutes ses spéculations étaient et seraient totalement vaines.

Elle tira machinalement sur l'extrémité de son tee-shirt puis ouvrit la porte…

Sur un charmant salon qui n'admettais aucun doute quand à l'identité de son possesseur.

Elle vacilla légèrement, prise d'un vertige… Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier cet endroit, même si elle n'y avait été que brièvement… Il représentait tellement dans les évènements récents…

_James._

Comment ne pas se rappeler de ce canapé de cuir brun et de cette caractéristique table basse en verre ? Cette odeur… Evidemment qu'elle la connaissait ! _Oh Merlin…_ Elle n'en avait manifestement pas terminé avec les problèmes…

Ainsi donc, c'était James qui l'avait recueilli. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Elle s'avança pour s'asseoir, totalement déconcertée, sur un siège crème situé en face d'elle.

Le regard vitreux, elle tenta alors de délier sa mémoire, de débrider ses souvenirs et d'en laisser s'échapper le flot violent… Afin de revivre les évènements de la veille… Effectivement, à ce moment là, perdue dans le brouillard de sa tristesse et de son désarroi, elle ne savait pas tellement où elle mettait les pieds mais… Si elle était allée une bonne centaine de fois chez Wendy, il n'en était pas de même pour James ! Comment avait elle pu, dans cet état de semi conscience, et sans même prêter attention à la direction que suivait ses pieds, se retrouver ici ? Elle ne s'expliquait pas ce fait… Et puis_… Oh_… William…

Comment allait elle faire ? _Merlin, Merlin !_ Et dire que… il y a seulement quoi... 24 heures, elle était avec lui. Avec lui ! Elle se passa machinalement la main sur le visage. Qu'avait elle fait ? Pourquoi avait elle –encore- tout gâché ? Esprit, volonté de destruction, d'autodestruction même ? William devait être dans un état…. Elle ferma les yeux en se maudissant. Encore. En effet… Dans quelle galère s'était t'elle lancée… Evidemment, en rationalisant, elle savait que c'était la bonne solution, ce qu'il fallait faire, que c'était nécessaire… Il était difficile d'admettre que le choix était si proche… Et porteur de tant de bouleversements… Et qu'elle n'était pas maîtresse des évènements, mais dépendante de la décision de William…

Et laissa son esprit s'emballer quelques instants jusqu'à cette conclusion : avec le temps, le temps, on se remettait de tout… N'est-ce pas ? Finalement… C'était une occasion de mettre le clair dans sa tête. Sa pauvre petite tête déchirée entre tout ce qu'elle découvrait, tout ce que cela engendrait… Et dire qu'elle faisait du mal aux gens à cause d'elle… Malgré elle. Elle détestait cette situation. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était… Qu'autour d'elle les gens soient heureux. Qu'elle échappe une aura souriante et ensoleillée, loin de cette espèce d'auréole de malheur qu'elle semait dans son sillage.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En très bon état encore… Définitivement, James la surprenait. Elle avait la dernière fois supposé qu'il avait astiqué, ordonné, aménagé la maison de façon accueillante et chaleureuse pour le dîner, mais elle découvrait qu'en réalité c'était l'état naturel de son appartement… Elle avait laissé un presque adulte, quoique l'expression était bien grande… Un jeune homme encore de plein pied dans l'adolescence ingrate, incapable de savoir ce que signifiait les mots ménage et maturité, bref, pour retrouver… Un homme. Bon sang. Le même caractère insupportable mais… Différent. Amélioré sur par mal de points en fait. Elle en déduisit que par voie de conséquence… Beaucoup de points avaient du se dégrader. Enfin tout de même: c'était de James que l'on parlait !

Elle ouvrit le frigidaire pour s'emparer d'une brique de lait. Elle ouvrit quelques placard en se faisant une nouvelle réflexion sur l'ordre qui régnait et pu enfin prendre un verre qu'elle posa sur la paillasse avec un bruit sec. Tout en faisant couler le liquide lactescent dans son récipient, elle réfléchissait.

Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas rester chez James. Elle porta le verre jusqu'à sa bouche en levant ses sourcils devant l'évidence. Il avait du avoir pitié d'elle et la recueillir, mais elle voulait à tout prix s'éviter une scène et des moments insupportables avec lui. Et puis… Elle n'allait pas s'imposer, comme un cheveux sur la soupe. Il n'avait rien demandé lui… D'ailleurs, elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas _pourquoi_ ses pieds l'avaient portés jusque chez lui… Elle but lentement quelques gorgées de son verre. Il faudrait bien qu'elle y réfléchisse à un moment mais… Pas encore. Pas tout de suite…

Elle reposa le verre à présent vide dans l'évier et le rinça à l'eau froide avant de l'essuyer avec un torchon râpeux et de le reposer là où elle l'avait trouvé.

--

Comme toujours, le jet d'eau chaude sur sa peau la détendit profondément. Vraiment, elle ne s'en lasserait jamais… C'était comme si tous ses problèmes s'envolaient, s'échappaient de son corps vers ailleurs avec les vapeurs exhalées… Qu'elle inspira délicieusement… Sa respiration se faisait plus profonde, plus paisible, son corps fondait délicieusement sous le versement du liquide bouillant, purifiant son épiderme, assainissant son esprit, et la rendant plus sereine qu'elle l'avait été depuis longtemps. Enfuie, la sueur qui collait à son corps, celle de la perte, celle de l'égarement et de la peur… Effacées, les rigoles humides sous ses yeux, sur ses joues… Disparue l'angoisse folle qui rongeait son ventre et torturait les plis de son visage… Ici, sous cette eau qui la lavait sans discontinuer des stigmates de la soirée précédente, elle se sentait revivre. Elle pourrait rester ici toute la vie…. Elle sourit… Décidemment, James était un type très bien.

-Alors, agréable ? Interrogea une voix moqueuse…

…Et masculine.

Lily sursauta, et se raidit. Elle tenta d'éteindre la douche tout en plaçant maladroitement ses mains sur son corps afin de cacher son anatomie. Evidemment, c'est dans ce genre de situation que les réflexes se perdent : impossible de trouver les robinets ! Elle serra les dents devant sa malchance. Enfin, à force de tâtonnement pressant, elle finit par les rencontrer, et stoppa le jet d'eau. _Foutues douches sans rideau…_

La voix semblait rire doucement.

-James ? Tenta t'elle timidement sans oser regarder vers lui. Elle ne savait pas où il était et ce qu'il pouvait y voir.

- Qui d'autre ? Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà vu tout ça il a quelques années… Et hier soir. Il n'y a pas de quoi être pudique ma Belle. Susurra t'il. Puis il se reprit un peu plus sérieux. Bon, détends toi Evans, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. Et pour ta gouverne je suis de dos. Je te connais simplement tellement bien que je sais que tu essayes de te cacher de moi… Allez, attrape.

Il lui lança une serviette, demeurant toujours dos à elle. Elle l'attrapa, hargneuse et s'en entoura vivement. Elle était rouge, de gêne, de colère d'avoir été ainsi surprise. Chez lui. A l'aise en plus. Peut être qu'il l'avait observé, alors qu'elle était ailleurs ? Cela l'agaça profondément. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il s'était introduit dans son intimité, pas physique, mais mentale. Elle s'était laissée aller, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la croise ainsi… Sans carapace, vulnérable…

-Tu joues les voyeurs… Tu me diras ça te va bien. Je ne suis pas étonnée. Grogna t'elle.

Elle sortit du bac, elle avait terminé de toute façon. Elle serra un peu plus sa serviette contre sa poitrine et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers sa chambre lorsque cet insupportable petit arrogant de Potter lui répondit.

- Premièrement, juste un détail, hein, je pense qu'il est bien que tu le saches, mais tu es chez moi… Donc je joue les voyeurs si ça me chante, d'autant que tu n'as théoriquement pas à te trouver dans _Ma_ salle de bain prenant une douche. Et puis si c'est comme ça que tu remercies les gens qui t'hébergent et prennent soin de toi… Sa voix était basse.

Elle s'arrêta, surprise. Et gênée. Effectivement, elle avait un instant oublié chez qui elle était… Et son statut, qui n'était même pas celui de l'invitée. Evidemment, c'était assez malvenu de sa part de jouer les vierges effarouchées. De plus… Etait-ce un soupçon de rancune qu'elle avait entendu filtrer dans sa voix ? Elle secoua la tête_. Pff_. James blessé ? _Pff_.

-Certes, certes, excuse moi j'ai un instant oubl… Mais, reprit t'elle virulemment, si par prendre soin de moi tu entends me déshabiller et me reluquer de tes yeux pervers alors que je suis inconsciente, je crois que nous n'en avons pas la même conception.

-Oh Merlin, Lily, arrêtes un peu ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme ça. Je te provoque c'est tout. J'ai le droit non ? Tu débarques sans prévenir à une heure à laquelle on ne dérange plus les gens, et tu t'écroules dans mes bras ! Je suis sensé faire quoi moi ? Je ne te suis pas vraiment, tu sais ?

Lily tourna la tête et se passa la main sur la nuque. Embarrassée. Elle inspira, expira, et leva les yeux vers James.

-T'inquiètes pas hein… J'vais pas rester et déranger… J'vais aller chez Wendy… Ne t'inquiètes pas… Ouais… Je suis désolée, vraiment…

Elle baissa le regard et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsque James s'approcha et la retourna.

-Attends Evans, et tu vas faire comment ? Hein ? Wendy est en Ecosse avec son éditrice, et tu n'as personne d'autre chez qui aller. N'est-ce pas ? Moi j'ai de la place. Et au moins, on aura tout le temps de s'expliquer tranquillement et de régler nos différents. On est adulte pas vrai ? Bien. Et me pousse pas à le dire une seconde fois, mes secondes de bonté sont très limitées.

Lily baissa les yeux et le remercia. Et ajouta qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps. De toute façon.

--

Viviane, Merlin et autres divinités… Pourquoi Elle ? Pourquoi me l'avez-vous mis, un beau jour de Septembre, rousse incendiaire sur le chemin –tortueux- de ma vie ?

Elle, mes moments les plus fantastiques, ma jeunesse, mon premier amour, mes joies les plus intenses… Mais les pires aussi… Une fille tellement passionnée qu'elle m'avait emmener visiter toute la palette des sentiments possibles et imaginables… Du doux émois qui fait papillonner le creux du ventre, à la douce volupté, la tendresse, la ferveur folle en passant par le manque, la désespérante folie, les serrements de cœur, pour arriver à l'inacceptable fin, le temps qu'elle met à se faire accepter, entre abattement, hystérie, désarroi, oubli lent mais implacable… Ne laissant dans le cœur qu'une cendre amer, une flamme éteinte qu'aucune n'arrive à raviver… Merlin quelle emprise sur son âme et ses sens ! Comment faisait elle ? Il tourna la tête et poussa un bref soupir. Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables.

...

Lily Evans.

Une jeune fille parfaite en tous points : vive, intelligente, maladroite mais directe, franche et fragile, sensible, touchante et câline autant que féroce, incontrôlable, indépendante et explosive… Et bornée au possible. D'aucun diront « du caractère ». James se pensait beaucoup plus proche de la réalité en soutenant qu'elle était tout simplement insupportable. Mais tellement… Tellement… Attachante. Une fois qu'elle avait franchie la barrière du cœur, dévastant tout sur son passage, impossible de l'en déloger. Lily était de celles qui se font une place éternelle chez vous. Mais si elle vous attachait, elle n'en était pas moins fidèle… Fidèle parce qu'amoureuse. Il le savait. Mais l'avait elle aimé suffisamment pour pouvoir revenir un jour ? Le désirait il ? Pourrait elle réveiller le vide en lui ?...

Il l'avait brutalisé contre son gré, brisant deux cœurs d'un coup. Avec malgré tout l'ambition de tenter d'en sauver un… Avait il réussi ?

La jeune fille qu'il avait essayé d'oublier… Allant jusqu'à l'inimaginable : utiliser la magie la plus définitive pour cela ! Mais tout charme à son contre sort, et même les sortilèges les plus sûrs ont une faille…

Enfin.

Lily Evans. Et qui était là. Chez lui. Lovée sur son canapé, une tasse brûlante à la main qui exhalait une vapeur chaleureuse et envoûtante. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'air fasciné, les yeux perdus dans ces volutes vaporeuses et tourbillonnantes… A quoi pensait elle ? Elle avait l'air d'avoir l'esprit torturé, encore, pensa t'il.

Elle avait installé une chaîne Fi-Hi chez lui. Encore une invention moldue aussi bizarre que géniale… Il y avait une mini plateforme qui sortait lorsque l'on cliquait sur un bouton et sur celle-ci, Lily avait disposé un rond en métal très fin, troué en son milieu. D'ici, sortait de la musique ! James avait été parfaitement admiratif du talent et de l'imagination de ces gens dénués de tout pouvoirs. Vraiment. Quelle idée géniale ! Il découvrait des artistes assez particuliers… Mais cela lui plaisait. Cela changeait de ce qu'il écoutait habituellement, car il faut le dire, les sorciers ont peu de chanteurs.

Cela avait en outre le mérite d'instaurer une ambiance plus qu'agréable chez lui… Une atmosphère de détente, et de calme… Or, si James était un inconditionnel du bruit, de l'agitation et de la fête, à ce moment précis, il avait surtout besoin de tranquillité… Et Lily plus encore, songea t'il.

Cela faisait une semaine jours qu'elle était chez lui. Et à partir du moment où elle était retournée dans sa chambre après leur altercation dans la salle, il ne l'avait plus aperçu. Elle était restée enfermée, cloîtrée toute cette première journée, répondant simplement un sourd « non » à ses propositions de manger un bout.

Et il l'avait soupçonné d'avoir fait de même le second jour, même s'il avait été trop affairé pour le vérifier de lui-même. En effet, le ministère l'avait accaparé toute la journée. Et lorsqu'au soir il était rentré, rien n'avait changé chez lui, hormis, il l'imaginait, l'ordre de la pièce qu'occupait Lily.

Il avait pensé qu'elle avait simplement besoin de temps, pour se remettre de ce qu'elle avait vécu bien qu'il ne sache pas de quoi il en retournait. Après tout, elle ne l'enquiquinait pas, sa vie à lui n'était pas chamboulée par sa présence. Il avait par conséquent décidé de la laisser tranquille et de lui permettre de vivre tranquillement comme elle le lui permettait elle-même. La cohabitation semblait paisible, et ainsi, il ne risquait pas d'y avoir de problèmes.

Bien entendu, il s'était posé mille et une questions : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était elle mal, pourquoi était elle chez lui, pourquoi s'enfermait elle, pourquoi ne savait il pas quoi faire ? Et quelle était la raison odieuse qui lui faisait hésiter à toquer à sa porte pour vérifier simplement qu'elle était encore vivante ? La peur de déranger pensait il très fort, mais cette raison semblait un peu trop vide, un peu trop fade… Il y avait autre chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise face à elle. Il ne chercha cependant pas à savoir ce que cela pouvait bien être. Il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Bref.

Ce matin là en revanche, elle s'était levée tôt. Il l'avait entendue, marcher à pas de loup sur le carrelage froid jusqu'à la salle de bain. Visiblement, elle avait pris une bonne douche qui avait du lui faire du bien. Rester prostrée tant d'heures d'affilée, ce n'est ni bon pour le moral, ni pour le teint. Et merlin sait l'importance que ce dernier a pour la gente féminine… Ainsi donc, madame s'était refaite une beauté.

Dans un sens, cela avait rassuré James. Si elle prenait de nouveau soin d'elle, c'est qu'elle se portait bien. Mieux du moins… Elle était ensuite sortie. James en avait profité pour lui-même se laver, et lorsqu'il était ressorti, un certain nombre de viennoiseries françaises l'attendait sur la table à manger… Lily savait qu'il en était plus que friand… Mais elle n'était pas là. Il s'interrogea un instant sur le lieu où elle se trouvait, mais fut rapidement tellement absorbé par la dégustation des croissants et autres pains au chocolat et par la pensée de tout ce qu'il l'attendait au bureau aujourd'hui que cette question ne le tortura pas longtemps. Après tout, elle était adulte, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être chaperonnée et n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre.

Il était parti au ministère, Lily occupant toujours nuageusement un coin de son esprit.

En rentrant, beaucoup plus tard, en fin d'après midi, chargé de dossiers à examiner qu'il avait préféré emmener chez lui pour disposer d'une meilleure tranquillité, il avait trouvé Lily aux fourneaux. Elle chantonnait doucement une musique moldue qui sortait de son cadeau pour James, la fameuse chaîne Fi-Hi. James sourit.

En entendant la porte, elle s'était vivement retournée, et avait esquissé un sourire timide. Le sourire de la paix, celui de la réconciliation. Il l'avait doucement salué de la tête et avait tranquillement rangé ses affaires.

-Tu prendras un muffin ? Certains sortent déjà du four !

-Ô homme heureux qui rentre chez lui fatigué et trouve une jeune femme aux fourneaux… En train de lui cuisiner des douceurs pour son retour tant aimé et tant attendu! Répondit-il mutin.

Lily froissa le nez et répondit :

-J'imagine que ça veut dire oui… Mais pour apporter une légère précision, sache que c'est bien la première et la dernière fois que tu me vois dans ces circonstances ! Macho. Elle sourit : Bon, tu t'assois ?

Les mains protégées de torchon, elle ouvrit la porte du four et en retirant une plaque bouillante qu'elle posa en grimaçant sur la paillasse. Elle sortit les muffins de leurs moules, les posa sur une assiettes et les porta devant James qui en salivait d'avance.

Sans attendre l'assentiment de Lily, il plongea la main vers le plat et porta le moelleux dessert à sa bouche…

-Aaiiooh !! 'Est 'aud ! 'Est 'e 'est ?! Lâcha James en se tordant le visage. Il avala rapidement le petit muffin et ouvrit la bouche pour aspirer le plus d'air frais possible. Mais tu veux me brûler ou quoi ?

Lily se mordit les lèvres pour arrêter le rire qui lui montait à la gorge.

-Mais oui, évidemment, c'est de ma faute si tu n'as aucune patience ! Ca sort du four ! Tss… Ce sont des muffins aux myrtilles, une friandise très appréciée des moldus. Ta culture culinaire laisse à désirer mon cher James

Elle en prit un et mordit avec gourmandise dedans. Ils avaient un petit peu tiédi… James lui lança un regard courroucé, tout en se saisissant d'un nouveau muffin.

-Et oh, moi j'ai été élevé aux chocoballes, suçacides et dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ! Les muffins hein… Bon, j'admets que c'est bon. Il ferma les yeux en croquant une nouvelle fois dans la spécialité anglophone et reprit : Hmm… Les moldus ont tout de même une imagination merveilleuse…

Lily sourit. Puis, son visage redevint sérieux. Elle regarda un instant dans le vide, comme pour remettre en place ce qu'elle avait à dire et ouvrit la bouche :

-Euh, James… Elle se attrapa l'une de ses boucles d'oreilles et commença nerveusement à la manipuler. Bon, je sais que tu dois me trouver bizarre… Débarquer sans prévenir au milieu de la nuit… M'enfermer pendant deux jours chez toi sans explications… Je t'avouerai que je ne comprend pas moi-même comment je me suis retrouvée chez toi…

Elle fit une pause, semblant chercher une nouvelle fois une réponse, en vain. James en profita :

-Lily. Ne te sens pas obligée de me raconter quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as nulle part où aller donc tu es chez moi, ça ne me pose pas de problème et je n'en demande pas plus. Mais si tu as besoin de te confier… Je suis là.

-Merci…

Elle remit une mèche auburn derrière son oreille et continua de faire un petit tas de miettes.

--

Elle lui avait alors raconté. L'annonce à son mari… Son départ, le sort qu'elle lui avait jeté…

James avait d'abord été interloqué de savoir qu'elle était mariée. Non pas qu'elle n'en ait pas le droit, bien entendu, mais… Enfin, malgré sa mémoire à lui qui s'était aussi évaporée, malgré l'histoire, les faits, tout… C'était difficile d'admettre que cette fille qui avait tellement compté dans sa vie ait pu en construire une nouvelle. D'une certaine manière, il n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse vivre sans lui. Tous les anciens amants résonnaient de cette manière, non ? Instinct de possession ?

Lily avec un autre homme…

Elle n'avait pas donné de détails, lui avait simplement dit qu'il était le médecin qui l'avait remise sur le chemin de la vie. Le jeune homme avait tout de même intérieurement accusé le coup. Il ne ferait jamais le poids face à un homme qui l'avait sauvé. Lui il l'avait détruite. Evidemment, ils ne jouaient pas au même niveau. Mais bien sûr, lorsqu'il pensait cela ce n'était pas qu'il l'aimait, non ! Simplement… _Merlin, il faut que j'arrête de me justifier… A moi-même _

Enfin, ce William semblait être quelqu'un de bien au vu de sa réaction vis-à-vis de Lily.

Il ne s'était pas énervé, n'avait pas exprimé une stupide incompréhension, intolérance comme tous ces moldus si communs qui, un temps, brûlaient les possesseurs de la magie, par superstition, religion... Cette dernière ne possédait pas intrinsèquement la composante tolérance… Et n'appréciait pas ce qui pouvait être différent.

Il comprenait malgré tout que William n'ait pu décider tout de suite. Il pouvait l'aimer tout son soûl, quelquefois… Ce n'est pas suffisant. Et puis c'est le genre de décision qui bouleverse une vie, elle ne se prend pas à la légère. Heureusement donc, il n'avait pas été violent, simplement… C'était difficile pour la jeune fille. Voilà. Difficile. Déroutant.

Notamment parce qu'elle se doutait qu'une page était tournée. Révolue. Qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire machine arrière et que… Avec Bill… Ce ne serait évidemment plus jamais comme avant et même peut être… Jamais plus tout court. Or, même si elle pouvait affirmer qu'elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de lui autant que lui-même l'avait été… Elle tenait à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Il était son père, son frère, son mari et son compagnon… Celui qui l'avait sauvé, qui s'occupait d'elle quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Et elle avait perdu un repère, celui sur lequel elle avait pu compter qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou qu'il vente… Son mari. Soutien présent à chaque instant. Plus ou moins silencieusement, certes, mais ça, ce n'était que parce qu'elle l'avait bien voulu. Il n'avait jamais cessé de la porter, d'être derrière elle et de l'aider à se reconstruire, jour après jour alors qu'autant physiquement que mentalement, elle était en miettes…Elle pouvait tout lui dire, ses joies, ses peines et ses blessures du jour, ses hystéries fugaces, ses bonheurs fugitifs, ses détresses parfois et ses accès de déprime, son venin envers certains évènements ou certains personnes qui la mettaient hors d'elle… Il était toujours là à l'écouter, heureux qu'elle partage un peu d'elle avec lui. Heureux de lui être utile. Toujours aidant et ouvert…

Voilà ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Et ce qu'il avait comprit entre les lignes, des demis mots, des silences et des non-dits… De ses regards au loin, toujours en recherche de quelque chose… Quelqu'un.

Aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait seule. Toute seule. Presque nue. Puisque plus aucune couverture chaude et rassurante ne venait l'accompagner et la réconforter, lorsqu'au plus fort de la nuit ses éternels tourments lui revenaient plus vivaces encore. Il lui manquait sa béquille, son soutien, cette épaule toujours là, même si elle ne s'en servait pas souvent… Cette présence réconfortante, cette oreille à l'écoute… C'est lui qui l'avait faite telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui, la façonnant à l'aide unique de son l'amour.

Oui, elle avait un creux au coin du cœur.

Et devait réapprendre… A le combler.

Et à tenir debout toute seule.

L'ancien Gryffondor l'avait bien regardé alors qu'elle vidait son sac un peu trop lourd pour ses deux seules épaules.

Tangente. Tenant avec difficultés sur elle-même. Maladroite, un peu… Fragile surtout. Et tellement pâle. Sa peau presque évanescente qui faisait ressortir ses deux émeraudes. Et ce halo autour d'elle, ce halo flamboyant qui flottait comme s'il était vivant. Le seul élément vivant de sa physionomie. Le seul la maintenant en vie peut être… Il s'inquiétait assez pour elle, même s'il ne voulait pas lui montrer. Et se le montrer d'ailleurs… Puisque ce serait admettre qu'elle a une importance à ses yeux. Et ça… Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à s'accepter, même en amis. Déjà, ils faisaient connaissance… C'est un bon début, n'est-ce pas ?

James grimaça. Il détestait l'idée que quelqu'un puisse aimer Lily autant voire plus que lui l'avait aimé. Ce n'était pas qu'il éprouvait encore des sentiments pour elle. Il était simplement possessif.

Elle but lentement une gorgée du liquide chaud. Tranquillement. Totalement absorbée par ce léger nuage gris qui se dégageait paresseusement de sa boisson. Il la regarda tendrement. Cette fille était vraiment attachante.

Il secoua brusquement la tête. Il avait pensé le mot _attachante _?! Non. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Lily ne devait rester qu'une connaissance floue, pas quelqu'un à qui l'on s'attache, car alors ils souffriraient, comme par le passé. Il y eut un rire désabusé. Rien ne changerait jamais.

Ce mouvement n'échappa cependant guère à Lily qui tourna brusquement ses yeux vers lui, quittant sa boisson du regard. Il grogna un vague « rien », et tourna les talons pour s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Il imagina aisément la réaction de Lily. Elle avait du lever un sourcil, l'air de se dire « qu'elle lubie bizarre, encore ? »… Et avait du secouer la tête et replonger son regard profond dans la vapeur argentée. Il tourna un peu en rond autour du lit, puis trouva ce pas inutile à sa réflexion et ouvrit sa fenêtre afin de s'y accouder.

Il se fit presque immédiatement bercer par un parfum coupant, celui inégalable du froid de l'hiver… Froid qu'il appréciait particulièrement pour son côté revigorant…Ses traits se détendirent peu à peu… Celui-ci apportait avec lui l'odeur des herbes sur lequel le givre fond à peine… Herbe venue de loin puisqu'il se trouvait en ville, mais transportée par ce léger vent mordant qui lui caressait la joue… Il la connaissait, cette odeur, il s'en emplissait tout entier, petit, lorsqu'il allait en vacances chez la meilleure amie de sa mère… Elle avait un petit cottage à la campagne, et lui adorait gambader de-ci de là avec sa grande sœur, ne trouvant jamais de répit à son amusement et à ses découvertes. Il ferma les yeux et s'en enveloppa tout entier…

Il entendit le bruit des pas rapides qui retentissaient sur le macadam. Encore des gens pressés… Il entendit le bruissement des manteaux que l'on serre un peu plus fort sur soi pour ne pas laisser s'échapper le peu de chaleur que l'on possède. Le bruit, parfois, des voitures qui filent. Ou au loin, les sirènes qui sonnent, encore et encore, annonciatrices de malheur… Tous ces bruits auxquels on ne fait plus attention après avoir passé tant de temps en ville. Ils se fondent dans le paysage et en deviennent banals…

-Oh non ! Ce cri sortit James de sa torpeur et accompagna le bruit d'une porcelaine qui se brise. Rapidement, un « reparo » rompit le silence installé et James sourit.

Ca, c'était Lily. Par les chaussettes de… Quelle maladroite ! Elle avait du beurre sur les mains. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours été comme ça : tout ce qu'elle tenait finissait tôt ou tard par tomber ! Incroyable ! Sa tante Rosemary aurait dit « qu'une fois que c'était là ça ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas », mais les possessions du jeune homme n'étaient pas du même avis. C'est vrai quoi ! A force d'être brisé et réparé à longueur de journée, qui sait si le sort allait continuer de fonctionner ? Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était impossible ! Vraiment… N'importe quelle personne sensée aurait été d'accord avec lui. Même si, il devait le reconnaître, cela faisait son charme…

Il se retira instantanément de la fenêtre.

Bon sang. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attache comme ça à elle ! C'était dangereux, il le savait ! Il…

Hm.

Il soupira. Après tout ce n'était qu'un embryon de pensée n'est-ce pas ?

Un embryon…

Il ferma les yeux en essayant de s'en convaincre plus encore…

Un embryon, rien de plus.

Il secoua la tête.

Encore. Et se passa la main sous le menton.

Ca n'allait pas être facile.

Vraiment.

--

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Fraulein Schoner Blick : ** Et oui, visiblement il a des bras assez attirants ! Excuse moi pour la longueur d'attente avant cette suite mais… J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Elayana Black :** Oh, merci, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise !

**Malliia :** C'est gentil, merci !

**Stellmaria :** :D, merciii !! Et voui, c'est vrai que la pauvre Lily n'a pas une vie très très facile… Et je suis mine de rien assez attachée à William. Le bougre n'est pas facile à quitter, je ne suis pas encore sûre des futurs ressorts, mais mon côté sadique à souhait risque de faire son grand retour… Il faudra encore attendre un petit peu pour le retour en fanfare de ce cher et tendre Sévy, mais je m'y attelle, bien que ce ne soit pas une tâche des plus simple. Enfin… J'aime tes reviews morcelées ! Et tes encouragements, ça me motive toujours autant pour écrire…

**TchingTchong :** C'est vraiment agréable de savoir que tu aimes ! Je sais que j'ai été longue pour la suite, mais j'espère que tu l'apprécieras !

**Camille :** Ta review m'a énormément touchée… Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de pouvoir… Comment dire… Avoir un impact autre que de faire passer un bon moments aux lecteurs, et ça me fait immensément plaisir que ma fic ait pu… T'aider un petit peu. J'espère vraiment que tout va bien pour toi, même si je ne sonnais pas ton histoire. Merci beaucoup encore.

**Steph-Cool421 :** Je suis désolée, il n'y a pas de lien pour t'avertir ! Néanmoins, j'espère que tu auras l'occasion de lire la suite !

**Lollipop58 :** Et bien la voici la suite ! Merci pour ta review.

**Et un grand merci pour votre passage… Je l'espère salué par une review, afin que je m'améliore, de nouveau !**

**MiladyMoOn.**


End file.
